Aang’s fire
by Ninjagotime123
Summary: Aang is having trouble mastering the last element and his old friend Wu can see it. So Wu decides to help his old/young friend out and sends his pupils to help him with a mission to help the avatar. But it will test the limits of the fire ninja and Aang along with each team of elementals. (Bad at summary’s might change later) ON HIATUS
1. Visions

**So I was watching the Avatar the last air bender and I suddenly wondered if there was any fanfics on a crossover with Ninjago I only found one that was unfinished. ****So I'm making my own and I'm just gonna point out now that I'm planning on making Nya, Kai, and Cole have a lot similar skill set then the benders in the show only more powerful. Because, as Fenwick from cloud kingdom said. _Different realm different rules. _Plus since they are the living embodiments of the elements it's fair to say that they are more powerful than normal benders. ****Also the Avatar realm is going to be a new seventeenth realm one that only Wu knows about. Now on to the story. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

I saw screaming bodies littered the ground everywhere I looked. "WHERE'S THE AVATAR!" I heard a monk yell before being hit in the back with a burn mark. "Wu! We need to go!" My father yells at me pulling me away from the fighting. "But father! We need to help them!" I yell at my father. The air temple was in ruin I saw the bodies of air benders of all ages litter the ground while others fought back. I didn't know what was happening I came with my father to visit my friend Aang the avatar when suddenly everyone started fighting. "It's no use we're out matched we need too go!" My father yells at me. He pulls me into a temple where another monk is waiting he was old with a white moustache and a bald head with a light blue tattoo arrow on his head, he was a council monk that was one of the kindest people I had ever met with a smile that could light up a sunny day. He was not smiling now his face was set in a grim expression as father used a crystal to open a portal for us. "Come with us Monkey atzoo! You can't win this fight!" My father pleads with the monk. "I will die fighting for my people then. When Aang returns tell him I'm sorry." Monkie atzoo said clearly he wasn't going to change his mind. "I will." I answer before my father. Suddenly a soldier comes through the door and calls to others as Monkie atzoo sends a strong blast of wind knocking him away but the deed was done. "GO!" He yells at the two. Without giving me time to protest the monk sends a blast of air at us and pushes both of us through the portal.

When I exit the portal I see Appa my friends flying bison he's on it with three different people two girls and a boy. One of the girls looks blind while the other has chocolate skin and long dark brown hair with a fire nation dress on though I was sure she must be from one of the water tribes. The other boy had chocolate brown skin and dark hair like the girl and was wearing fire nation garments as well but also seemed to be from one of the water tribes as well. They all looked frustrated as they land in a grove of trees and dismounts with Aang going off to kick a tree.

"Why can't I fire bend! All the schools I've snuck into all the techniques I've learned and I still can't even summon a ember!" Aang screams into the sky clearly upset. The girl with chocolate brown skin goes over and placing a hand on Aang's shoulder smiling in a soothing way. "You did summon fire once remember? Jon Jon showed you how." The girl said soothingly. "Yeah and I nearly burned your hands to a crisp and haven't been able to make a spark since! It would be better if I never learned fire bending at all! All it does is destroy unlike water it doesn't heal, unlike air it doesn't help you get out of a fight peacefully, and unlike earth it doesn't make anything to protect people. All forms of fire bending are destruction, Jon Jon said he wishes that he was never gifted in fire bending because it was a curse upon any who wield it." Aang shouts at the girl who shys away from him. "I agree with Aang Katara it was fire benders who killed mom you were the first person to trust Zuko and look where that got us." The boy said. "Besides it's not like there's anybody willing to teach me." Aang said sliding down the tree and getting into a fettle position.

Wu wakes up from his vision to the sun shining through the window of the bounty and he frowns after his troubleing vision before hearing a knock on his door and seeing his nephew peak through the door. "Hi uncle Wu it's time for breakfast the ninja and I are going to start training soon." Lloyd said. "Yes yes I will have breakfast in a second." Wu said barely looking at Lloyd. "Are you okay Uncle Wu? You seem a little off." Lloyd asks. "Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about a old friend." Wu said with a forced smile at his nephew. Lloyd clearly doesn't believe him but doesn't push it as he nods leaving Wu to his thoughts.

Wu gets up and gets dressed heading up stairs to where the ninja were arguing over something. They were all gathered around the kitchen table in their ninja gear as Kai starts juggling balls of fire that was not a smart idea on a flying boat made of wood. "Kai how is that useful in a fight?" Cole asks. "This is how." Kai answers sending each ball at Jay who barely dodges them and the others laugh luckily Kai extinguishes the balls before they hit the wood. "What was that for?" Jay asks. "Because it was funny." Kai answers getting a glare from the lightning ninja. "Kai you could've burned the ship down." His little sister Nya chides. "Kai can you come with me for a quick talk without the other ninja to eavesdrop." Wu asks Kai who instantly looks nervous. "Umm sure master Wu." Kai said sending the other ninja a glance for help. "I'm sure you will be fine." Zane comforts Kai as he follows master Wu to his room. When they enter Wu shuts the door behind him and sits down on his meditation mat and motions for Kai to sit down infront of him. He does so with hesitation and Wu chuckles at his nervousness it was rare thing for the fire ninja to be visibly nervous.

"If this is about what happened I won't do it again." Kai promised before Wu could get a word out. "Purposely sending a ball of flames at your teammates or using your power indoors?" Wu asks stroking his beard looking wise while doing so. "The second one it's fun hearing Jay scream when I do that." Kai answers honestly because he knew Wu could tell when people would lie to him. "Kai you are not in trouble for something you've done I merely wish to ask you a question." Wu said. "What's that?" Kai asks having no clue what Wu was about to ask him. "When you summon your fire what emotion do you use that you feel drives it?" Wu asks. Kai is taken aback by the question thinking Wu was going to ask him anything but that and has to take a minute to think about it before answering. "At first I would use anger but I found out that my fire would be more accurate, hotter, and better in situations where I focused on protecting the ones I love then I just use that feeling whenever I want to use it. It's also how I summon my dragon when I use anger it only weakens my focus on what's important and I also use my happy emotions when I just feel like playing around for the fun of it." Kai answers truthfully. "And it is common that fire is a destructive element that doesn't like to be tamed what do you think of it?" Wu asks. Kai doesn't even hesitate to answer saying it with full honesty and confidence. "Fire is just as destructive as any other element and but it can also bring people together like a campfire telling stories and singing songs. It also creates to creating light and sparking the imagination it has a balance to it the side that destroys and the side that brings hope." Kai answers with a serious expression that shows he did not question nor would he take back his answer. "That is what I wanted to hear now go train with the others I may have a mission for you soon." Wu said. Kai nods gets up and bows before leaving the room honestly a little confused as he joins the others for training.

Wu goes and grabs the realm crystal from his drawer where he has hidden it from the ninja he then gets out a quill and parchment paper and writes a message. He sighs and looks to the sky as he folds it up and ties it together. "Don't worry Aang you will have a teacher soon enough." Wu whispers to himself.

**I know it was a short chapter sorry I'll try and make them as long as I can**


	2. Agnikai

"You want us to do what?" Jay asks unsure if he heard Wu right. "I said I want you to go to another realm to help a old friend." Wu explains calmly to the ninja. They had met in the meeting room after Wu had called for them the room had a map and a table that they would sit around while being briefed. "Uncle Ninjago needs us." Lloyd said. "I have had a vision and it's telling me for the good of all the realms that you need to go and help that one." Wu said sternly. "What is it you need us to do?" Zane asks. "And what is this realm like?" Cole adds.

"First I need to tell you of what I know about the history of the place but I haven't been in a hundred years." Wu said. "Wait how old are you?" Jay asks before being elbowed by Kai. "As I was saying, this is a special realm that has different elements of creation. Here we have fire, ice, earth, and lightning in this realm the four main elements are fire, water, earth, and air and they have people who can control these elements. Though Kai,Nya, and Cole are more skilled and powerful than any of the people who can control it." Wu explains to them. "They also don't only have one in thier realm they have hundreds and thousands of people who can _bend _as they call it the elements. But there is one who can bend all four of the elements he is known as the Avatar who is the friend I want you to help. You will find him and help him I have given you a picture of him and a scroll I want you to read to him. I must say now that the four nations are very separated between the earth kingdom, fire nation, water tribes, and air nomads. Even though it is common I want you to be careful when using your powers. Last I was there the air nomads were being attacked and I have a feeling that whoever attacked them killed all air benders except Aang." Wu said solemly and there was a moment of silence. "We will help him all the way master." Kai said and the rest agreed. "I am happy to hear that Kai." Wu said. "But what exactly is it you want us to help him with?" Lloyd asks. "You shall learn that once you find him and he reads the scroll to you. Bending is similar to how your powers work but it is also very different because you are more powerful than any water bender, fire bender, or earth bender. But it's the same basics. You shall leave immediately." Wu announces getting up.

The ninja are quick to pack food and fresh clothes though they still aren't sure what it is they're needing to help the avatar with. "Maybe he just needs a ninja's hand?" Lloyd suggests. "Whatever it is I just want to see what type of water benders they got." Nya said. "Yeah but I'm sure we are all more skilled than any of them." Kai said. "Wonder what was so powerful that it wiped out a whole culture?" Zane wonders out loud. "Maybe whatever it was is what the avatar needs our help with." Lloyd said. "Yeah but this kid gets to have tattoos and I can't? Unfair." Jay complains showing them a drawing of Aang that Wu had given them. "Doesn't look like much." Kai comments. "Students it is time to go." Wu said.

They all bow to him and go up onto the deck outside as Wu hands them the realm crystal and they open the portal. "Remember you must be careful they're are powerful people who use that power for evil. You must be aware of everyone you see and find." Wu warns. "Don't worry master we promise you we will be careful." Lloyd said and with that the ninja leap through the portal and it closes behind them.

The ninja tumble out and find themselves in a lush green forest with pine trees. They each get up and shoulder their packs of food with Lloyd putting the realm crystal in his backpack. "So off to find the Avatar?" Lloyd said looking at the group. "Don't think we need to look very far." Jay said. "Why?" Cole asks. Jay points up to the sky and they look up to see a flying bison with a arrow mark on its head. "Come on lets follow it!" Nya said. "It's to closed in to summon our dragons we need to find a open area to summon them." Lloyd said. "Then let's just follow them till we do." Cole said. Agreeing that it was their best course of action the ninja follow the direction the flying bison went in. As they follow it becomes long and pretty soon it becomes dark and they were still in the forest. "Let's make camp for the night." Lloyd said. The ninja practically collapse exhausted from the days events but soon get back up to make camp. "I'll go find some fire wood." Kai said. "Don't get lost hot head we still need you to start the fire." Cole calls out. "Glad that's all I'm good for." Kai calls back jokingly as he walks into the forest.

As he goes deeper and deeper picking up sticks he feels a small rumble in the ground. "What the?" He said and looks around at the dark trees to see if Cole had followed him. Suddenly the earth under him gives way and he falls into a deep pit as he lands on his two feet and he hears a sickening _snap _in his left leg and he feels a searing pain go through his left leg. He falls to the ground and looks up he would be able to get out of the hole with airjitzu but having a broken leg wasn't going to help the mission. Suddenly a girl with black hair done up in a odd haircut and another older girl with long brown hair and skin look down at him.

"What did I get?" The younger girl asks and Kai realized from the white in her eyes that she was blind. "Could you help me out? Also what happened?" Kai calls up to them. "I'm a earth bender dummy." The younger girl replies with a sassy tone. "Hey I'm not the one who can't tell the difference between human and food!" Kai shouts up at them. "Well with that attitude I'm not getting you out." The girl huffs. "TOPH! He has a broken leg you gotta." The other girl chides. "Go get twinkle toes to do it." Toph shrugs. "Fine. I'll be back with help." The other girl said as she leaves from sight leaving the blind girl with Kai. Seeing that she was blind Kai despite the pain it caused uses airjitzu and gets out of the pit. The blind girl looks around wildly before Kai lands right next to her.

"How did you do that?" Toph said looking right at Kai as he leans against a tree for support. "I climbed." Kai answers calmly. "No you didn't I can sense all movements on the ground you weren't touching the ground and you just lied I can sense it." Toph accuses shoving a finger right at Kai. Before he can argue against it the girl from earlier comes out of the bushes with a boy that had short brown hair and a head ban on. "Umm Katara I thought you said he was in the hole?" The boy asks the girl. She looks at Kai leaning against the tree then back at Toph. "You helped him out?" Katara asks. "No I don't know how but he got out by himself." Toph grumbles. "Still have a broken leg though you think you could lend some medical supplies?" Kai asks. "Oh yes I can heal that up in a second just come with us to our campsite." Katara said. He nods as Katara and the other kid help him limp to the campsite where he finds another boy having trouble starting a fire.

"It just won't light!" He complains. "Sokka could you get me some water Toph broke this guys leg." Katara calls out. "I still want to know how you got out." Toph grumbles. "We can asks that later." The other boy said as he leaned Kai down on a broken log. Sokka hands Katara a jug of water and the girl summons it moving it in the air the same way Nya did. Kai tenses as the girl moves the water down his injured leg and it starts glowing a pale blue and the pain in his leg goes away. Once she puts the water back he slowly gets up feeling normal not a bit of pain. "What was that?" Kai asks. "A form of water bending I'm a water bender and Toph over there is a earth bender." Katara explains and gestures to Toph. "I'm Kuzo I never got your name?" Kuzo said holding out his hand.

Kai was a little hesitant sure they helped him but Kai didn't now what these benders could do he never saw his sister heal anything with water. He takes a risk though and shakes the kids hand. "My names Kai." He said and they all tense and he wonders if they didn't shake hands in this realm.

"Your fire nation!" Sokka yells at him getting out a sword. "What? How can you tell that from a name? I'm not fire nation mostly" Kai asks backing away. "You let a fire nation near us! He could be dangerous!" Sokka yells at the others. He swings his sword at Kai ,who was pretty sure he wouldn't try to actually kill him, decided to airjitzu into the air and lands in a nearby tree branch. Confused Sokka looks up and crashes into the trunk of the tree. "Your a air bender!?" Kuzo asks with a gleam in his eyes. "Sorry buddy I'm not a air bender." Kai said not moving from his spot in the tree. "So that's how he got out!" Toph exclaims. "But you just floated up thier." Katara said. "I'm not a air bender." Kai said again more insistent. "But you did the same thing I can do." Kuzo said making a ball of wind under him and hoping on it and going up to meet Kai. His eyes go wide as he realizes who Kuzo really is. "Your Aang the avatar." Kai exclaims. Aang nods his head and that convinces Kai to get back onto the ground with Aang looking excited. "Your a air bender this is awesome!" Aang exclaims. "I told you bud I'm not a air bender I just used a special form of martial arts that few can master." Kai said gently. "He's telling the truth Aang." Toph said and Aang goes sad and he looks like he's about to cry. "Then what are you?" Sokka asks giving Kai the evil eye.

"I was sent here to help you I'm not sure why but I Just was me and with my friends. Oh FSM my friends!" Kai exclaims in all the confusion and pain in his leg he forgot about the others. "Wait!" Toph yells putting her hands out to her sides and everyone goes silent in the dark night. "What?" Sokka asks. "There's screaming I think it's your friends there in danger." Toph explains. That sends Kai into a panic he shouldn't have left them he runs through the woods with the other kids calling after him. He ignores it and keeps running till he sees and smells fire at their campsite. It's not a campfire though as he sees soldiers in uniform attack his friends who must've been asleep and caught off guard or more likely it was a sneak attack. Before he could jump in though to help them he gets pulled back by the other kids.

"I need to help them! They're my family." Kai said getting out of Sokka's grip. "Those are fire nation soldiers and it looks like most of them are fire benders even worse." Sokka whispers as he looks at all the ninja being tied up despite their thrashing. Every time the ninja get loose of their grip the soldier closest sends a blast of fire at them and knocks them down. Nya tries shooting a blast of water back at them but her source is limited whereas the soldiers can just keep summoning fire. "She's a water bender!" Katara said excitement clear in her face. Nya does run out of water and with the soldiers mainly focusing her and they pin her to the ground pinning her hands. Cole summons a rock spire and knocks five of the thirty soldiers into trees but that makes them focus their attention on him while they bind Nya shoving fire close enough that it didn't burn her but close enough that she didn't dare move. "Take down the earth bender!" One of them screams out. "I got to help my sister!" Kai argues. Just as he said that a fire soldier sends a blast at Cole and it gives his whole arms third degree burns and he falls to his ground screaming in pain. Distracted by their teammates pain the rest of the ninja are knocked down and bounded.

"We will have a great use for a earth bender they come at a high reward and you look to be in the perfect condition for the mines or slums though it might be a while before those burns make it possible to bend." The leading captain said crouching down to be at eye level with Cole who was barley able to register much with the burning of both his whole arms. "Stay down!" Sokka whisper yells at Kai who was fighting against him to help his friends. "Why shouldn't I?" Kai hisses at Sokka. "Not even Iroh of the royal family could take on thirty highly trained fire benders by himself !" Katara chides pleading with Kai through her eyes that he stays down. "You know I heard that any water benders found need to have their wings clipped in this case you need to have your own wings clipped or burned. Any type of bending that isn't fire bending is savage and should only be used to serve fire." A captain said with a evil glint as he summons a ball of fire and the soldiers holding Nya thrusts out her hands towards the fire and the other ninja go wild against their bonds yelling out he better not burn her. The look of terror in her eyes as the flames got closer was the last straw for Kai and he diminishes the flames in the captains hands. He looks at it with confusion as Kai steps out of the bushes despite team avatar trying to hold him back and the ninja all look relieved especially Nya. "Who are you?" The captain asks as the soldiers pull Nya back. "You leave them all alone your lucky I don't take you all down right now for burning my friend." Kai threatens a fire in his eyes.

"We have all been trained in the pure art of rage and destruction in fire bending what could you do to defeat us?" The captain laughs at Kai. "I can do more than you." Kai answers. With one swift motion Kai sends several fire balls at the soldiers who were caught off guard by this and he hears team avatar gasp in surprise behind him. "Your a fire bender? You should not be fighting us you should be helping us! You have no honour." The captain said. "Honour? Where's the honour in attacking and hurting those who cannot defend themselves? You have them bound yet you continue to hurt them you hurt my little sister!" Kai screams at them sending a wall of fire at the soldiers who block it themselves with great difficulty. "So die with no honour." The captain said and sends a blast of fire at Kai who easily dodges it like a dance and sends a wave of fire through his foot that takes down five of the soldiers as they scream in pain at thier new burn scars. Kai smirks since they apparently weren't fire proof like he was. He uses that knowledge to his advantage as he side steps and creates fire behind a line of soldiers taking them off guard as there uniforms catch fire and they run into the woods screaming in pain. Kai manages to take out most of the soldiers when a couple break off getting out blades and aim them at his friends he creates a wall of fire around them. This takes the soldiers off guard as fire goes in thier faces and they are blinded temporarily but they still run around in circles unsure of where they are. Soon it's only Kai and the captain who is practically steaming but Kai had barely broken a sweat and he can hear his friends cheer him on behind him.

"That's it I challeng you to a Agnikai." The captain said pointing a finger at Kai. "Has part of my name in it but other than that never heard of it." Kai replies with a smug but confused expression. "It's a fight to the death or lose all your honour each fate is hard." The captain said suprised that such a skilled fire bender didn't know what that was. "Then bring it on." Kai challenges getting into a fighting stance. The captain does the same and for a tense minute it's completely quiet except for thier breathing and the sound of the crackling wall of fire that was protecting his friends. Kai sends the first blast the first one was aimed at the captain's head and he ducks but it leaves his lower section open and Kai sends a blast in that direction knocking him off his feet. He quickly gets up and sends a blast of fire through his foot multiple blasts in fact aimed to kill Kai dogdes most them but the last one hits him in the stomach taking the wind out of him. The captain takes the moment of hesitation and sends another blast using all his anger and energy into it making it so bright it almost blinds the watchers and it hits Kai right in the chest. He gets knocked all the way into a tree at least ten feet from where he was standing. His friends cry out for him and the captain laughs thinking himself victorious that he has killed him.

But is sourly mistaken as a flame climbs up his leg and he screams at the pain trying to put the flame out. In the moment of confusion he gets knocked back by a blast of fire hotter than he's ever felt or made right in the face. He looks up clutching the left side of his face as he crawls back in fear to see the fire bender standing. Other than the massive hole of burned away clothing where the captain had hit him there wasn't the slightest indication of the burn mark that should've killed him at the very least given a scar. "Leave now I win." He snarls at the captain hands blazing. "Who are you?" The captain asks cowering in fear. "You May be a fire bender but I am the master of fire and don't you forget it!" He snarls at the captain who runs off still clutching part of his face.

Kai turns around to see the others and goes to untie them checking over Nya who assured him she was fine. "Cole how you feeling?" Jay asks Cole who was clutching his arms. "Bad really bad it burns." Cole answers. "Katara! Can you heal him please?" Kai calls out into the bushes. The ninja look over to see team avatar slowly exit the bushes and Katara moves forward. She crouches down next to Cole who looks to Kai for reassurance and he nods his head as Cole let's the strange girl take his arms. Katara unscrews her cork and gets out the water the ninja gasp and Nya's eyes go wide in excitement like Katara's did. Katara moves the water over Cole's arms and it glows a pale blue as the ninja watch his third degree burns heal. By the time she puts the water back there isn't even a scar left and Cole looks amazed as he gets up and moves his arms slowly. "What was that?" Cole asks looking at Katara who smiles shyly. "A form of water bending I healed your burns." Katara answers. "She did the same for my leg when someone dropped me in a hole." Kai said glaring a Toph.

"I have no regrets." Toph answers with a shrug. "Wait a minute where did you come from? Kai what were you doing?" Lloyd asks. "This is going to take some explaining." Kai mutters suddenly feeling very tired from the fight but he did his best not to show it. "What I want to know is why a fire bender helped us?" Sokka asks and his group sends him a glare. "And why did they attack us? We did not have anything of value nor did we pose a threat." Zane asks clearly confused. "They're fire benders that's all you need to know." Toph said. With the confused glances the ninja give the team avatar can tell they weren't around from here. "Come on lets go and eat." Aang said gesturing for the ninja to follow and they do with their own supplies on their backs to the team avatar's campsite. It was okay with the giant bison close by snoring quite loudly.

They all sit down and Kai lights the campfire making the avatar team a little tense but they try not to show it as they all sit down. "So how did you do all that?" Aang asks Kai. "I just can it was honestly pretty easy that guy wasn't much of a match." Kai answers with a shrug. "They were for us sent a blasts right at us before we had a chance to react. We tried holding them off but it was no use we were outnumbered and caught off guard. Thank FSM you showed up you did or else they might've roasted us alive." Lloyd said giving a thankful nod to the fire ninja. "Well you just preformed moves with complete ease that even the most skilled fire benders known can only do during the day." Katara exclaims with complete wonder. "What does time have to do with it?" Jay asks. "It's common knowledge that fire benders are at their most powerful during the day. They are much less a threat at night and can barely be a problem unless in large groups like the ones we just encountered. Like water benders are more powerful at night especially during a full moon it's like a energy source for them." Aang explains. "Yeah after that show I wonder what you can do during the day? You didn't even get a burn." Toph asks out loud. "Okay what I want to know is what's wrong with being a fire bender? And why were those creeps saying that water and earth bending were only around to serve fire?" Cole asks. Team avatar look at each other since the reason was common knowledge.

"Your not from around here are you?" Sokka asks skeptically. "Oh I'm Lloyd master of energy, that's Nya master of water, Cole master of earth, Jay master of lightning , Zane master of ice, and you've already met Kai master of fire." Lloyd introduces pointing to each member who waves. "Why do you say master? It's pretty big to call yourself the master of earth that's my thing." Toph asks pointing at herself.

"We're from a different realm master Wu sent us to help the avatar we aren't sure how or why but we didn't question it." Lloyd answers. "Another realm? Ha right." Sokka laughs. "They're telling the truth I can feel it." Toph said putting a hand to the ground. Sokka immediately stops laughing and stares at the ninja with wide eyes. "In our realm we have embodiments of the elements is certain people and we inherited it and only we can control them in our realm. So that makes us the elemental masters of the elements Nya, Kai, and Cole are more skilled and powerful than any bender you got." Zane explains. "If Kai and Nya are brother and sister than how are they both benders of different elements?" Katara asks. "Our father was the master of fire and our mother water we inherited each of thier elements and Master Wu taught us how to use them." Nya explains. "Wu? He's still alive?" Aang asks excitedly and the ninja nod. " He sent us to leave for the mystical avatar." Jay said with a small eye roll. "Well you can tell him you've found him I'm the avatar." Aang said making a ball of air before lifting a small hunk of earth and dropping it. The ninja are impressed by this and happy to but still confused. "What's going on in this realm why are fire soldiers attacking?" Nya asks. They all go silent until Katara speaks.

"One hundred years ago the world was in peace with all four nations being at peace, until the fire nation attacked." Katara explains venom in her words at the last part. "Aang was caught in a storm when it happened and frozen in ice for a hundred years, so he was the only air bender to survive it. But the fire nation attacked the air nomads who were the most peaceful benders in all of history. No one was spared they all were burned alive for being benders in a attempt to get rid of the avatar. After that the avatar was supposed to be born into one of the water tribes, so the fire nation attacked the southern water tribe. They took all the water benders away and killed Sokka's and my mother. I'm the only water bender of the southern water tribe left they left the north one alone after it was realized that if the avatar was alive in the northern tribe than he would've shown up by now. Since then the fire nation has been waging more against the earth kingdom mostly any earth benders that are captured are taken to labor camps to build their navy. Any water benders found, which is unlikely out here, are to be either killed or taken to prisons to rot there. The fire nation is cruel and heartless using thier fire to burn defenceless villages to the ground. They have created more death in this hundred year war making it clear that there will never be peace unless someone wins." Katara explains the story to the ninja who are listening closely and are kinda horrified by it as well. "Fire benders use their rage to fuel their fire from what you just showed you must be pretty angery." Sokka comments stoking the fire.

"But that's not fire! Fire isn't just rage and destruction!" Kai exclaims standing up defensively. "Hey all fire benders have been heartless one of them even killed the moon spirit in a attempt to wipe out the northern water tribe." Toph said with a shrug. "B-but that isn't fire." Kai said sitting down solemly to learn that people with very similar powers to him had been causing pain and devastation was not what he was expecting. "Yeah it is if you ask me it's better if they just left bending well enough alone." Sokka said. "Aang can end the war all he needs to do is master all elements he's mastered air, water, and earth. But what is it you came to help us with?" Katara asks them. "Wu didn't tell us all he said was to give you this scroll and that Aang read it outloud for all of us to hear." Jay answers with a shrug grabbing the scroll Wu had given them out of Lloyd's back pack and handing it to Aang who unrolls it and began reading it outloud.

"_My dear friend Aang I have seen through a vision you are having difficulties mastering the last element and are unable to find a teacher willing to teach you. So I found you one my pupil Kai Smith will teach you the art of fire bending. He is very skilled and I trust him with this task completely. I understand you don't want to learn it for fear of what happened the only time you've ever summoned a flame but be patient. He and the rest of my pupils are to not leave until you have fully mastered it to the fullest extent. Do not question him or his teachings for they are wise. Best wishes your very old friend Wu." _Aang finishes reading it and all heads and looking back and forth between the very shocked faces of Kai and Aang. The latter passes out and falls to the ground from shock, whereas Kai just sits there staring at the fire.

**Well Aang finally got a teacher better than Zuko but we can get to that later (maybe)**


	3. Puppet

**Just so you know I'm planning on changing up the timeline a little bit like the puppeteer episode is now after the whole eclipse thing and Zuko is going to come into play later maybe. I'm not sure how but I feel he is really needed in the story in some way. Also the three other people who escaped with them after the eclipse battle got captured too in my version, it just helps the story and it isn't too much of a different detail. And one last thing in my story combustion boy isn't hunting them still. Please comment if you don't like any of these changes to be honest I'm only half way through season three of the show. **

The next morning Aang wakes up to Appa's snoring and Aang wakes up to Momo bouncing up and down on his stomach. "Okay I'm up I'm up. I had the craziest dream last night." Aang said sitting up and patting Momo. "If it was a friend of yours finally getting you a teacher that won't try and incinerate you then it wasn't a dream." Sokka said packing up the food. Aang looks around to see the ninja from last night Nya and Katara were exchanging water techniques, Cole and Toph doing the same for earth bending, and the rest packing up the campsite. Aang and Kai make eye contact before both breaking it, neither one was really sure how to feel about it.

Kai was angry at Sensei Wu for not telling him or at the least ask him about teaching some kid. Aang was both excited and confused at the same time he wasn't sure about it all to be honest, fire was the destruction element and after last night this guy must have a really short temper. He hoped that at least Wu would maybe come and see him. He really wanted to have one of his old friends back.

"Okay Aang time to go we can stop at the next town a few miles from here." Sokka said, looking at a map. Zane leans over and looks it up and down before scrunching his face and Sokka looks at Zane very annoyed. "Can I help you?" Sokka asks with a sarcastic tone that goes completely over Zane's head. "Wouldn't it be better if we stopped by this city here?" Zane said pointing to the city of Mashu. "Can't it's been over run by the fire nation for the past few months and it's heavily fortified we're going to need to take a different root to avoid it." Sokka explains thinking strategy. Zane looks at the map deep in thought then points along a certain root. "That seems to be the fastest and safest route though we will need to stop nearby this village which looks to be a fire nation village but it doesn't seem to be a threat." Zane said pointing to a route then stopping at a village nearby. Sokka looks at the map and makes a few calculations. "Yes but we need to stop here so Appa can rest and we can stretch our legs also so Aang can finally get started on mastering fire bending." Sokka said, pointing to an open rock field on the map. "Good call if we're quick we should be able to reach the village by night fall if we leave in the next five minutes." Zane said turning to the rest of the group who just finished backing and was ready to go.

"One problem I don't think Appa's going to fit everyone." Aang said as Appa shakes off the leaves that had fallen on him. "No problem." Lloyd said summoning his dragon and scaring the pants off everyone else except Toph who looks confused. "What? Why do I feel a giant lizard is nearby?" Toph asks. "You summoned a dragon! I thought they had all been killed!" Katara exclaims. "Yeah it's a master thing we can all summon them." Lloyd said. "How did they get wiped out?" Cole asks feeling very defensive because if anyone ever hurt his old dragon Rocky they were going to have to deal with him. "Fire lord Azula had an order to wipe them all out so that only his nation could control fire, since dragons were the original fire benders." Katara explains. "In our realm dragons can control fire but also other elements as well but these are spirit dragons in tune with our souls." Nya explains. "Is there anything the fire nation hasn't destroyed?" Kai asks and the team avatar doesn't really give him an answer. "Never mind." he said with annoyed sigh. "It would be better if only some of us summoned our dragons. That way it's less obvious or that we're an eyesore." Nya suggests. "How about Zane's, yours, and Jay's they would camouflage the best against the sky." Lloyd said, making his dragon disappear. "That sounds good let's go then people." Sokka said getting up on Appa with Toph and Katara. Jay, Zane, and Nya summon their dragons as the other three and Aang climb on Appa. "Okay Appa yip yip!" Aang said as the bison roars before taking off the ground with the three dragons flying close behind them.

Once they get to a cruising altitude Aang hands the reins off to Sokka. He leans back and sighs as he looks at the open blue sky with barely a cloud in sight. Kai comes over and blocks his vision of the sky and hands Aang a maple leaf. "Keep the embers from reaching the edges until we land." he explains pointing to a hole in the middle of the leaf that Kai had burned a hole in. Before Aang could protest Kai goes back over to the back and leans back closing his eyes and falling asleep. Aang looks to the others on the situation but they either don't pay attention to him or don't care. Aang sighs as he focused on the task the best he could though it was easier said than done. "This is going to be fun" he thinks rolling his eyes sarcastically.

**Fire nation capital **

"Your highness there has been a unnerving development." The soldier that was unlucky enough said bowing infront of fire lord Ozin. "What is it?" Ozin asks. The throne room was large with dark red pillars and tapestries that depicted past battles that had been won with golden thread. On a throne at least ten feet above with a wall of fire burning infront of him was fire lord Ozin believing this development to be no more than a inconvenience. He had his hair done up long behind his with his crown resting on his head as he wore long silk robes.

"During a attempt to capture a earth bender and water bender a whole squad of highly trained fire benders where taken out, by one fire bender who was with the group." The soldier said bowing a little lower. "Impressive but I assume you've properly captured and punished this act of treason." Ozin said. "Umm no my lord usually this wouldn't be brought to you personally but this fire bender is more skilled than any fire bender recorded. From the recounts of captain Oolong he sent a blast of his hottest that hit the traitor right in the chest. But it didn't even leave a burn scar he even used techniques that have never been recorded. My lord not to speak out of term but this fire bender may be more skilled than any other fire bender in history even surpassing the dragons." The soldier explains gathering enough courage to look up at his lord.

Fire lord Ozin is quiet for a moment as he processed the information he was just given. Captain Oolong was a known and respected captain among all who knew him able to beat anyone of any skill. "Bring me captain Oolong I will speak to him immediately." Ozin orders he wanted to know what happened from the source or punish the captain most likely both. The soldier nods and hurried away to carry out his orders. After a few moments of silence Captain Oolong enters with his helmet off and he kneels in front of his lord.

"Show me your face." Ozin orders. Oolong is hesitant before looking up at his lord to reveal a burn scar that was larger and worse than the one he had given Zuko. It was fresh and had blinded the captain in his left eye and was spread from his left side of his face running down to his neck stopping at his shoulders. "The fire bender did this to you?" Ozin asks portraying no emotion. "He said his name was Kai my lord we may be able to control fire but we are still marred by it. He walked away without a scar claiming we may be able to posses it but he is the master of fire." Oolong explains to his lord. "Thank you Oolong I shall deal with this now that the avatar is still alive." Ozin said showing no emotion to his words. Taking that as his sign to leave Oolong gets up and leaves his footsteps echoing through the large room. Once he leaves Ozin turns to his daughter Azula who was quietly watching everything from the shadows. "Go and find this fire bender he will teach us his secrets or die with them. That goes for anyone else who is connected with him." Ozin orders Azula.

She smiles and bows to her father a sinister smile and glint in her eyes. _I am the only master of fire. _Azula thinks as she goes to prepare for her journey.

**The team Avatar**

Kai wakes up with a start as Appa lands to take a rest break. The place was secluded with a nearby lake and forest and a mountain nearby it was a lovely day with only a few clouds in the sky. He looks over at Aang who floated off Appa rather quickly and trying to be quiet. "What happened to the leaf?" Kai calls over and Aang stops spinning around so fast the dirt nearby flew away. Kai didn't really care that much he only gave the task so the kid wouldn't pester him while he took a nap. After the battle last night he was still pretty tired and apparently a giant flying bison makes a great bed. "Umm what leaf?" Aang asks playing dumb. "It burned up within two minutes didn't it?" Kai asks. "No!" Aang said. "Yeah it was only one minute. You have your work cut out for you bud." Cole said with a light playful punch to Kai's shoulder. "If you keep that up you get to be the volunteered target for practice." Kai threatens with a smug smile and Cole backs away. Zane, Jay, and Nya land thier dragons as Kai gets off Appa with the others.

"So how long are we going to be here?" Jay asks looking around. "Just a few days not too long. We should go into town later but for now we can stay out here and practice bending." Toph said. "Great I'm up for it let's practice some earth bending." Aang said before Toph puts a hand in his face stopping him from going further. "Aang you've mastered earth bending, air bending and water bending you need to learn fire bending." Toph chides Aang. He looks stricken and knowing how Kai is the ninja felt a little sorry for him. "Now if you excuse me I would like to teach Cole a few moves while he teaches me some." Toph said. "Oh I'm in, tell me everything." Cole said excitedly as he and Toph walk off to a area where the others won't get hurt. "Yeah and could you teach me that thing you did to summon water through the plants?" Katara asks Nya. "Only if you teach me that healing thing." Nya said as the two girls go off to the lake followed by Zane who was curious about the healing move as well. Sokka, Lloyd and Jay get themselves comfortable as they sit back against Appa who was chewing on the grass. Momo sat down on Lloyd's lap and started snoring while Jay and Lloyd sat back to watch the show.

"So how do I start?" Aang asks Kai. After a moment of thought Kai makes up a decision on what to do. He steps back and pushes his hands into the ground heating it up enough that it would've burned anyone normal. It was about half a yard long and was smoking where it was hot so you could tell where it was warm. "Walk across there using no other form of bending but fire bending I can tell if you use any other form." Kai orders and Aang mouth drops open so far Kai expects it to hit the ground. "What! That'll burn my feet off." Aang complains. "Then Nya has someone to practice on for that healing stuff." Kai said with a smile and Aang's mouth drop open further. "Umm Kai isn't this a bit much?" Jay asks. "Yeah all you had me do was target practice." Lloyd asks. "Do not question my methods." Kai said and gestures for Aang to go.

Aang gulps and takes a step forward slowly but before his foot touches the ground Kai grabs his shirt. He sighs in relief thinking that the whole thing was a trick but immediately is proven wrong. "Take off your shoes no shoes needed." Kai orders. "Okay I'm drawing a line there I am not having my feet burn off I know enough that this won't be good." Aang protests. "Wu said to trust me and not to question me want me to show you?" Kai asks and Aang nods thinking Kai wasn't actually going to do it. Instead Kai heats the ground up even more until the rocks and dirt are charred. He then takes off his shoes and steps onto the charred earth. He walks across it easily and back with a smirk as he lifts his feet to show no burn marks. "Told ya your turn." Kai said. Aang takes a calm breath and puts one foot on it and is very suprised to see that it didn't burn or hurt him at all. In fact it wasn't even hot rather cold despite the charring and Aang looks at his teacher confused. "Good job I wasn't going to make you walk across it while it was still hot. Benders aren't fire proof here like me I just needed you to take the literal first step in fire." Kai explains with a satisfied nod. "That fire plays tricks on you in its illusion of warmth and safety?" Aang asks.

That darkens Kai's mood and he smacks his forehead but doesn't elaborate. "Summon a flame." Kai orders. Aang try's he really does but all he can do is summon a small puff of smoke. "I'm trying I really am but I just don't have the anger to do it." Aang said solemly. Kai sighed and sent a look at the other two watching to leave and they do so. Once they're out of ear shot Kai puts a hand on Aang's shoulder and pushes him on the ground sitting down next to him. "What's your beef against fire?" Kai asks. "What! I have nothing against fire in general." Aang said not making eye contact. "Your a terrible lier tell me." Kai said again. Aang is hesitant for rightful purposes but looking into Kai's amber eyes he sees no tricks, no manipulation, no alternative motives. "The fire princess used her fire to kill me while I was in the avatar state. Katara used spirit water to bring me back but if I had died right then and there then the avatar would've ended with me. The only time I've ever been able to summon a small flame I nearly burned Katara's hands off. I don't want to hurt anyone." Aang said looking a little ashamed. Kai sighs feeling of sorta understanding washing over him. "You must be under a lot of pressure to master all the elements so you can end a world war." Kai said and Aang nods. "Uh Huh." He said. "And you don't want to fail the world like you feel you failed the air benders." Kai continues as Aang looks like he's about to start sobbing which was something Kai was unsure he could deal with. "Here let me show you a simple trick I use it to cheer Nya up when she's sad." Kai said.

He cups his hands and blows into them before releasing them in a puff of smoke. A fire bursts forth and dances around them before taking the shape of Appa flying through the clouds. It then morphs into a dragon and that dragon breaths smoke like it's fire right in Aang's face and he laughs. It then goes back into Kai's palm and lies down curling up to look like it was sleeping before dispersing. "See that wasn't destruction that was laughter. To master anything you need to understand both sides of the element." Kai said. "But fire is destruction the other elements aren't like that." Aang said confused. "All elements have the potential to hurt and heal. Water can heal you and give you a sense of comfort but it can still kill you if you drown. Air can be manipulated and create tornadoes that can take out cities. Earth can make landslides that take out towns. Fire can burn away whole forests in a blink of a eye but in the ashes a new forest more lush than the last will grow." Kai explains to Aang who starts nodding in understanding. "It's not the element itself that's dangerous it's the one who wields it that makes it dangerous." Kai explains and understanding dawns on Aang's young face.

"The point of walking across the ground was for two reasons one I wanted to see if you were willing to believe it wouldn't hurt you. The other was because I wanted to see if you would actually do it. I had already made a bet with Toph on it she owes me five silver pieces." Kai said proudly. Aang is speechless for a moment before laughing with Kai laughing to. "Here." Kai said making a small flame in his hands and handing it off to Aang who takes it. "It's like a heart beat." Aang said. "Fire is life it can grow and die just as easy as a person. Now I want you to practice using that flame to shoot it anywhere you wish I'll teach you some poses for it tomorrow." Kai explains. Aang nods and starts doing that he may not be able to summon a flame but the one Kai gave him was a good start. Lloyd and Jay come back over later to watch as Aang tries copying poses he's seen fire benders do before.

"So how's it going?" Lloyd asks Kai as he watches. "Needs a lot of work but I'll get there if I feel like it I'll grab a stick and whack him with it whenever he messes up like Wu does." Kai said. "Is that how fire benders learn?" Sokka asks. Kai rolls his eyes at Sokka and grumbles a few thing that Sokka doesn't quite catch.

Anyway before they know it it's dusk and the sun is setting fast with Aang's fire going out. "We can continue tomorrow buddy." Kai said and Aang nods as the other come back. "Okay let's head into the forest and set up camp there I found a barn for Appa to camp out in but we still need to sleep outside." Sokka said. "Fine by me I had so much fun learning water tactics." Nya said and Katara nods just as pleased. "Let's head out then." Lloyd said as he follows Sokka into the woods. "By the way Toph you owe Kai five silver pieces." Aang said. "What! No way twinkle toes did it." Toph grumbled. "He did pay up little girl." Kai said with a out stretched palm. "I'll pay later." Toph grumbles.

Once they have Appa and Momo settler in the gang sets up a campfire lighting up a campfire. "So anyone got any good ghost stories?" Cole asks. "Oh I got one about a sword." Sokka said. "Not that one." Toph grumbles. "I have a traditional water tribe legend." Katara said excitedly and everyone edges closure. "Oh Kai the fires going out do you mind?" Katara asks looking at the dwindling fire. He looks at it and gives it a small ball of fire as it goes up crackling with vigorous energy.

Katara tells them the story of Nini thoroughly scaring the kids. Suddenly Toph yells out. "Do you hear that?" Toph asks and Jay jumps at that and clutches Nya in fear as she pats her trembling boyfriend. "Do not scare us like that!" Jay shouts at her. "I swear I just heard screaming but it's stopped." Toph said confused. "Hello there." A unknown voice said behind them. They all scream and run to the other side of the fire everyone huddling together in fear with Jay having jumped into Cole's arms. They all look as a old lady enters the light with a kind smile on her face. She had long white hair and old traditional robes that went down to her feet. They all sigh in relief and Cole drops Jay to the ground with a thud as he laughs embarrassed. "You shouldn't be out here alone I'm Hama come with me I own the nearby inn." Hama said gesturing for them to follow. They all follow her eager for a bed to sleep in instead of the cold hard ground.

They reach the inn and enter to the smell of cooking soup as she hands out bowls of stew and gestures for everyone to sit down. "You kids shouldn't be out there alone never know what you'll find." Hama said as the gang eagerly eats up their stew. "Thank you madam for your hospitality." Zane thanks. "Yes this is delicious." Nya exclaims. "Your welcome to stay as long as you need but it's late you should all go to bed. I'll show you to your rooms." Hama said grabbing some keys and having the gang follow her down the wooden hallway into each room. Lloyd, Cole, and Zane got roomed together, Kai and Jay were put together, Katara, Nya, and Toph together, and Sokka and Aang shared the last room. Each room was simple with nice beds for each of them with a bathroom to share and a small window. "Thanks again madam." Lloyd thanks. "Any time for such nice children now off to bed." Hama said her sweet smile never wavering.

They all head into thier rooms as they ly down on their beds. "Okay is it just me or is something off about that lady?" Kai asks Jay. "What do you mean? She's a sweet old lady who was kind enough to let us stay the night for free." Jay said. "I don't know something seems off about her but I don't know what." Kai said. In the other room Sokka was saying the same thing to Aang who was saying it was just nonsense that he was paranoid with. "She just seems to sweet." Sokka said suspiciously as Aang rolls his eyes. "Hey look it's a full moon tonight just focus on that." Aang said pointing to the window. Sokka goes over to the window and sighs thinking of his lost love the moon spirit.

**Later that night about midnight **

Kai wakes up with a dry mouth, he was thirsty really thirsty. He gets up and puts his shoes on he never took off his ninja gear to get into pjs so he carefully gets up and goes out the door to make his way to the kitchen.

He goes there and gets himself a glass of water as he drinks it down he hears a banging outside. Suspicious he unlocks the door and goes outside looking around where the sound had come from. Suddenly he hears a sinister giggling behind him has he looks around for its source he looks at the night sky. It was a beautiful full moon shining down bright as Kai hears the laughter again much louder and closer.


	4. Missing

Jay wakes up to the sun streaming in through the nearby window and he covers his head with a pillow. He then smells food and his stomach wins over, so he gets up to wake Kai only to find him already gone. Huh must've wanted to get an early start Jay thinks as he gets his shoes on and runs down the stairs to see the rest of the gang already there. They were all eating around the table munching on toast and bacon that Jay happily grabbed and stuffed in his mouth.

"Hey Jay when's Kai going to get up? He said he would teach me some fire poses today." Aang asks Jay who frowns in confusion as he swallows his mouthful of bacon. "You haven't seen him? He wasn't in his bed." Jay said. "He didn't go outside last night did he?" Hama asks appearing behind Jay who jumps a little in surprise. "He got up to get some water I think, Why?" Jay answers. Hama sighs and goes to sit down at the head of the table. "One of the reasons I let you stay last night was because people have been disappearing in those woods. They go in and never come out." Hama explains. "But he's fine right probably just went to the market or something right?" Katara said trying to be positive. "Yes maybe speaking of which could you come with me to the market? My old bones can't carry all the baskets." Hama said rubbing her back for effect. Not wanting to be rude to the kind lady that had generously helped them they all agree.

Heading into the village markets it seems quite lively with people bustling in and out of the stalls. It was quite crowded and most of the gang kept an eye out for Kai's familiar spiky hair but didn't see him. Katara and Nya though were sticking to Hama like glue each smiling as they carried the food. "You know that old man seems to really like you. Maybe you should go back to see if he would give you some free food." Katara suggests after buying some pork. "You would have me use my femine ability to take advantage of that poor man?" Hama asks with a accusing eyebrow. "Well it would be funny." Nya said with a sly smile. "I have a feeling we'll get along swimmingly." Hama said wrapping her bony arms around the girls who laugh. Hama suddenly stops and turns to the group who were all carrying food and looking quite tired. "I need to go run a few errands. Could you take the food back to the inn please?" Hama asks and they all agree to do that. "This is a mysterious little town you got here Hama." Sokka said bending down to be at eye level with the old lady. "Mysterious town for mysterious children." Hama replies with a sweet smile as she walks away into the crowd. On the way back to the inn they realized that villagers were boarding up their windows and doors. "Hey you guys can go ahead I'm going to check out the locals." Sokka said. "Okay me and Katara are going back to the inn with the food Kai must be back there by now." Nya said. The girls easily take the food while the boys and Toph scope the place out and over hear a merchant talking to a customer.

"What do you mean you won't have any more smoked sausages till next week?" He asks. "Well it's a two day trip." The merchant said. "Oh right and it's the week of the spirit." the man said in understanding. Zane walks over to them and grabs their attention. "Hi we're new here what's so wrong about this week of the spirit?" Zane asks. "Well the week of the spirit is a week long event where there's a full moon. And people go missing when there's a full moon. I've lost two delivery boys this year because of the spirit." The merchant explains. "Did you see the news for the latest victim last night? Poor fellow." The man said, shaking his head. "What did they look like?" Lloyd asks coming over. "Was it in the paper see?" The man said handing them a newspaper with a sketch that was with no doubt Kai.

"This is bad." Lloyd said grimly as he showed everyone else the paper. "What does it say?" Toph asks. "It has Kai he was seen going into the woods last night." Zane said. "Why would he do that? Toph can you feel his heartbeat?" Sokka asks. "No I can't." Toph said. "The spirit must've taken him to the spirit realm." Aang said. "If it even is a spirit." Cole mutters. "Let's agree not to tell this to Nya. You know how she can be when it comes to Kai." Jay said. "Why?" Sokka asks. "Sibling thing." The ninja answer. "You kids better off heading back to the inn the moon is going to come up soon." The man said, pointing to the sun that had started setting. They hadn't noticed the day went by so quickly and headed back to the inn.

When they arrived they found the girls chatting while drinking some tea. "Hi guys where's big bro?" Nya asks them. "Oh he went to help out Hama." Cole said. "Okay then." Nya said with a raised eyebrow. "HAMA! That's it." Sokka exclaims and runs upstairs followed by everyone else. They find him going through closets searching every nook and cranny he can find. "What are you doing?" Jay asks. "I don't trust that lady and people have been disappearing. She must have something to do with it." Sokka said. "Kai doesn't trust her either said she was too smiling for his trust." Jay comments. "This is ridiculous Sokka this is a breach in personal privacy." Katara. "But what about that comment mysterious children?" Sokka asks picking a lock on a locked closet. "Maybe because she found a bunch of kids in the woods last night." Katara points out. Sokka unlocks the closet and a bunch of life sizes puppets tumble out and Sokka screams in suprise as he shoves them back in. "Okay I'll admit the puppets are creepy but she's sweet." Nya said. Sokka ignores her and goes down to the end of the hallway and peers into a locked door. "It's empty except for a box in the middle that must be the murder weapon!" Sokka exclaims using his sword to pick the lock again. "Umm we never said she was a murder." Toph said.

Sokka ignores her and picks the lock and the door swings open. They enter through it with Nya and Katara protesting this breach of privacy. "Toph can you make the key?" Aang asks. Toph grabs her meteor bracelet and morphs it into a key and unlocks it. Everyone was waiting with their breaths held but before Toph could open it though they hear a voice behind them. "What are you doing?" Hama asks and they all jump in fright with a guilty look on their faces. "We had nothing to do with it!" Nya exclaims pointing to herself and Katara. "If you wanted to know what was in the box you should've just asked." Hama said sweetly taking the box and opening it. Everyone crowds around with a nervous expressions except Toph who looked like she didn't want to be there.

Hama pulls out a comb with blue wave designs on it and everyone looks disappointed. "It's just a comb?" Aang asks. "Not just any comb it's a water tribe comb!" Katara exclaims excitement clear on her face. "Yes it's the last item I have from my home the southern water tribe." Hama said sadly and the two water siblings open their mouths in shock. "What!" They both exclaimed. "I was going to make a traditional water feast for you and tell you over dinner." Hama explains. "But how did you know?" Sokka asks. "I heard you around the campfire." Hama said with a small giggle. "Well let's not cancel anything." Cole said. "Yes dinner is ready please come but I'm sorry to say your other friend still hasn't shown up." Hama said.

"But the boys said he was with you." Nya said giving the boys a sideway glance. "Oh dear let's eat and we can talk some more about that later." Hama said before everything got too hectic.

They follow her out and take seats at the table as Hama gives them platters of green sea weed and fish all done up in the traditional water tribe way. "This is amazing!" Sokka exclaims as he takes a bite of the sea weed. "Who would like some stew?" Hama asks putting the pot on the table. Everyone puts their hands up and Hama makes a small hand movement before bending the soup into all the bowls. "Your a water bender!" Nya exclaims excited. "But why are you all the way out here?" Lloyd asks. Hama is silent for a moment before looking up with a scornful expression. "I was taken from my home." Hama said with venom in each word. She goes on to tell them the story about the raids and how the fire nation took her captive as the last southern water bender. She breaks down crying and Katara and Nya go to comfort her. "I lost my mother in the last raid." Katara said. "I never even knew my mother." Nya adds. "Oh you poor dears. Please let me teach you all the secrets of southern water bending so you can carry on the legacy." Hama said and both girls nod excitedly.

"Now off to bed it's a full moon tonight." Hama said as she ushered everyone off to their rooms. "Night" they all say feeling very tired suddenly. As they go off to sleep no one remembers the missing fire ninja.

**Speaking of that fire ninja**

It's dark I can't even summon any fire to light the dark room I'm in. It was made of metal with my hands chained to the wall on either side of me with me in the middle. My legs and feet were bound too I couldn't move a muscle not that I had the strength. What confused me most was how I got there I still shiver just thinking about it. I hear footsteps and the door to the cell opening and I look up to see the captor. They go over and unlock one of my arms but despite me trying I can't move my limb. They unlock the rest of my chains but I still can't control my body nor summon any fire. The captor cackles as they move their bony fingers like a puppeteer with me as the puppet.


	5. Fullmoon

"Get up Jay!" Cole said urgently shaking Jay awake. "Huh what?" Jay asks getting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "We need to go and find Kai before Nya finds out." Cole said as he drags the master of lightning out of bed. "Ugh fine." Jay said as they got up. The rest of the boys and Toph were there all discussing why a spirit would be taking people. "Maybe the moon spirit got angery and decided to do it." Toph suggests making Sokka angery. "She is a kind hearted being who rules over the night sky with her moon spirit powers!" Sokka yells at Toph. "Ignoring that lets check out the landscape maybe if we know what type of spirit it is we can find the missing people." Aang said. They agree on that course of action and head out to look at the market.

Once they reach a cliff over looking the whole valley they take in the sight it was beautiful. "Any spirit should be happy here it's the most beautiful landscape I've ever seen." Aang said. "Hey Zane have you tried Kai's communicator?" Jay asks. "Yes but I can't get a signal." Zane informs them. "Excuse me sir but what can you tell us about the spirit?" Cole asks a man who was passing them. "Well it only comes on a full moon and showed up a couple of years ago and takes someone every full moon except last night." The man explains. "Why not last night?" Sokka asks. "I'm not a spirit who knows but if you want to know more ask old man dingy he's the only one to see the spirit and live to tell the tale." The man said. Toph walks up behind him and tugs his robes startling the young man. "Where can we find him?" She asks.

Once the man gives them the address they look all over town and around dusk they finally find him hammering boards over his windows. He was a old man with wrinkles and a balled head. When the gang shows up he gets startled and hits his thumb instead of the nail. Cole and Jay take the boards from him and begin hammering them to the windows for him. "What you kids want? It's a full moon for crying out loud." Dingy said pointing at the moon that was beginning to rise. "We were hoping you could tell us about the spirit that tried to abduct you." Aang said. "Never saw no spirit just felt a presence posses my body. I tried resisting it but I couldn't and started walking towards the mountain I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last sight of the sky. Before the sun came up and I had control of my body again, I didn't question it and hightailed it out of there." Dingy said. "Why would a spirit be taking people to a mountain?" Zane asks. "Oh no! I did hear people screaming from the mountain! They must still be there!" Toph exclaims. "And so is Kai." Lloyd adds as everyone looks up at the full moon.

"Those water bending moves were amazing!" Nya exclaims as Hama leads them into the woods. "I loved the one with summoning water through the air!" Katara giggles. "Yes but I shall now show you something that can only be done during a full moon." Hama said and the girls jump up and down excitedly. They enter a clearing in the full light of the moon and soak it up. "For centuries water benders have basked in the glow of the moon with it blessing us with the power to move water. I've never felt more alive." Hama said sinisterly. At the tone in her voice the girls look at each other and they both have to suppress a shiver at her voice.

The boys and Toph reach the cave and find a tunnel that was pitch black. "It's so dark down there." Sokka exclaims. "That's why you have us." Toph said gesturing to herself and Cole who smiles confident. They pull everyone in and they hold hands as the two earth benders lead them through the cave system. Eventually they reach a door to a cell with two torches burning at each side. Cole steps in a rips the metal door off and throws it down the tunnel. Lloyd and Sokka each take one of the torches and follow Toph and Cole as they find a giant cavern. It was filled with malnourished people who were chained to the walls all around the cave that had numerous pillars. At the sight of the gang a villager looks and and happily exclaims. "Finally were saved!" He said and the rest of them cheer. Toph grabs her bracelet and bends it into a key as she unlocks the chains of the villagers. "I didn't know spirits made caves." Aang said looking around. "It was no spirit she seems like a nice old lady but she's a witch!" Another villager said. "You should see what she did to that poor fire bender last night." Another man said. "Kai!" They all yell in union. The ninja begin searching frantically looking everywhere calling out his name.

"Here." Zane heared a hoarse voice say. He turns to another room hidden in the darkness and gets the others over. Cole grabs the door to and rips it off its hinges to find Kai chained in the middle of a metal room with his hands and feet tightly bound so he couldn't summon any fire. He had scratches all over his visible body that were bleeding slightly and could get infected but he would live. "Who did this to you?" Zane asks as he freezes them breaks the chains. "Hama." Kai replies hoarsely he looked extremely dehydrated. "Okay Kai be honest I know she's a bender and all but I'm pretty sure you can take on a old lady." Jay said getting a angery look from the fire ninja. "Hama used bending like a puppeteer. She made my blood to come out through my skin. She used me like a puppet, she bended my blood." Kai explains hoarsely barely able to stand and has to hold onto Cole to stand. "I knew I didn't trust her!" Sokka exclaims. "You go I'll free the rest of these prisoners." Toph said with Cole and Zane also staying behind to help with Kai. They agree and run out determined to find Hama.

"Let me tell you girls of how I escaped that awful prison." Hama said and the girls lean in close to hear the story. "The guards were careful to keep all water away from us. Pumping hot dry air in and keeping us suspended off the ground in metal cages. Before giving us any water they would bind our hands and feet to stop us from bending it. Any sort of retaliation was met with swift punishment it looked hopeless. But the moon in riched me every month with its glow and I soon realized that every living being was just a sack filled with water. The rats that used to crawl across my cell I would practice on them perfecting my technique of _blood bending. _Once I was done I used it on the guards the very ones who caged me let me out after years of seeing nothing but that cell." Hama said turning to face the girls. The girls were horrified by this blood bending it seem sinister. "But reaching into the bodies of others isn't something I want to learn." Katara said. "Me neither I could never bend my brother's blood like a sick puppet." Nya said with a shiver. Hama smiles sinisterly and Nya's eyes widen in horror as a thought came to her. "Where's my brother? I haven't seen him since we got here." Nya asks. "He's a fire bender! The very kind that destroyed my people he deserved to be my practice puppet." Hama said. "It was never a spirit taking people it was you!" Katara exclaims.

"They took me and imprisoned me for decades they deserve no less a fate. You shall carry on my legacy of _blood bending." _Hama said. "No we won't." Nya said. Outraged at being denied Hama raises her hands and the girls go still as there eyes widen with horror. They move thier bodies against there control feeling there blood go against them. Hama makes them bow before her and the girls start crying not liking this feeling at all. Nya closes her eyes and thinks of all she's gone through, Katara does the same and both girls call forth the power of the moon to rise against Hama's control. They each start sending blasts of water at Hama who dodged them back at them but she was clearly at a disadvantage. "Nya! Katara!" They hear Aang, Sokka, Jay, and Lloyd yell out as they run into the clearing. Hama smiles and the boys suddenly can't control thier body's unable to fight it as they get flung at the two girls. "What's happening?" Aang asks as he almost hits Katara with his staff. "She's bending our blood!" Sokka exclaims as he gets swung around. Nya and Katara manger barely to summon enough water to splash water into Jay and Lloyd freezing them to it. "Sorry guys." Nya apologizes. "No biggie on your right!" Jay screams as Sokka's sword almost takes her head off. She dodged it as Katara took on Aang who kept apologizing. Soon Hama see's she's making no progress so in a change of tactics she makes Sokka aim his sword at Aang and pushes them together with sword aimed straight at Aang's heart.

"NO!" Both girls yell and they flung out their hands. Aang and Sokka both stop moving towards each other and Nya's hands move apart same as them. Hama is trembling as Katara brings her down to her knees just as the rest arrive with the prisoners. They cuff Hama but she doesn't care her work was done. "Congratulations girls your blood benders!" Hama yells at them over and over as the villagers lead her away. Nya finally lets go off her hold on Aang and Sokka and collapsed crying with Katara crying too in the light of the full moon.


	6. Accepting

**Hi I just want to say that yeah Zane not having any blood would've been a conversation starter but I wanted Katara to have a moment since I do focus on the ninja quite often. **

**Next morning after getting their stuff and heading to the top of the mountain **

Kai's sitting next to Nya comforting her as Katara healed his minor injuries. "I still don't understand how she took you down." Cole said and Kai grumbles. "She bended my blood and made it look like I was actually walking on my own accord. I couldn't do anything! She used me like a living puppet. All because I control fire like all my _brethren _as she put it." Kai said with a angery glare and a small shiver at the memory. "And now I can do that." Nya whispers softly tearing up and clutching Kai's shirt as he pulls her in for a hug. "It's your choice on whether or not to use that power I don't care if you grow a extra toe. I will always be on your side and love you till the end." Kai whispers to her. "But aren't you scared of me?" Nya asks. "I'm only scared of you after I do something stupid and almost get killed doing it." Kai said with a small chuckle. "So all the time then?" Nya said as she laughed a little to with Kai following it.

"That reminds me Aang time to practice those stances." Kai said and Aang groans. "Don't you need more time to heal?" Aang asks. "I'm fine with or without water healing." Kai states giving Nya one last hug before getting up and showing Aang some basic poses. He does his best to copy him but still falls over on a few. "I need more than basics if I'm going to face the fire lord Azula at the least." Aang grumbles. "Who's Azula?" Cole asks. "The fire lords daughter one of the most skilled benders in history." Sokka said. "And liars even I can't tell when she's lying." Toph said. "Can you at least teach me how to summon fire?" Aang asks. "Fine but if you complain I'm making you walk in lava." Kai said and from the tone in his voice it was clear he would go through with it.

The others watch as Kai summons a column of fire into the air. "You need to use a strong emotion to summon it using anger helps but it distracts you from your goal. You need to use a emotion that won't distract you from your goals." Kai explains. "Oh yeah like anger isn't the only way to make fire." Sokka said with a eye roll. "Who's the teacher here?" Kai asks. "All I know is that fire is used with anger." Sokka said. "Who told you that?" Kai asks crossing his arms. "Umm how about we go back to the poses?" Aang asks trying to keep a fight from breaking out. He's ignored. "Oh about every fire bender I've met is a complete jerk so why should you be a exception?" Sokka asks. "He's only a jerk at first he gets better." Jay said also trying to stop a fight from breaking out. "See? Even your own friend said your a jerk." Sokka said with a gesture at Jay. "Sokka." Katara said in a warning tone. "Oh well your being a jerk right now to. Your lucky I didn't burn you at the first sentence." Kai said in a threatening tone. "Kai." Nya said getting ignored as well. "Oh how original just like a fire bender they hurt and don't care who. I bet you've had it easy in your life being the _master of fire. _I'm willing to bet you haven't worked a day in your life." Sokka said getting up. "Oh yeah? How are you any better? From what I've heard you never did anything more than build snow forts in the tribe while your sister did all the work." Kai said pointing to Katara. "Who told you that?" Sokka asks sending a glare and Aang looks away guiltily whistling. "I had to I was the oldest guy I had to make sure the fire nation didn't attack us while our father and the other men were off fighting." Sokka said. "Then why didn't you go with them?" Kai asks. "I wasn't old enough yet." Sokka grumbles. "It doesn't steer away from the fact you never did more than play soldier." Kai said with air quotes at the soldier part. "I had to! I couldn't risk them taking Katara! Like they took my mother." Sokka said with his fists clenched. "You still had your tribe to help you. You still had your father." Kai said his fists smoking. "I had a duty to them. I never had any special magic to help me. Unlike you, I bet it got you and your parents lots of money." Sokka said. Kai sucks in a deep breath and the ninja get up about to hold their friend back. "You have no idea what it's like to feel grief! You have no idea what it's like to be responsible!" Kai yells at Sokka. "At least I actually make a battle plan and don't go in blazing. I actually plan ahead and stick to the plan making no risks. You just go in blazing annihilating everyone in your way. You're even hailed as a hero in your world bet that makes mom and dad proud." Sokka said with a sneer.

Sokka had been having a grudge against this guy since he met him. He was quiet about it but he could never deny the fact he thought this kid had been having it too easy in his life compared to the rest of them. He was to quick and confident he blindly took on thirty fire benders by himself. Without a plan that was stupid and incompetent. That last sentence seemed to break Kai and he opens his mouth blazing hot fire comes out. Sokka dodges it and it sets the tree that was behind him on fire. He looks up at Kai who seemed shocked at what he did like he didn't even know he could do that. "That's enough for today." Kai said showing no regret in his tone or face. He gives Sokka one last glare before running off into the woods. He finds it really quiet and turns around to see the ninja all glaring at him. "What? You said it yourself he's a jerk." Sokka said defensively. "You have no idea what he's been through." Zane said. "Oh yeah a master of fire has had it so tough? What is it? Did his parents send him to bed without desert?" Sokka asks.

"You had your tribe to look after you. You had your father. My parents disappeared when I turned three and we had no one. Our "guardian" used him as a punching bag and spent all the money Kai made working every job you could name on his precious drinks. Our guardian never even fed us. Kai had to go to the local grocery store and take all the free samples so I could eat. He actually stepped up and protected me from all the hardships he went through. I didn't even know what he did for me until I made him tell me how he got that scar on his eye. He got it by keeping that drunk man out of my room so he wouldn't hurt me. When Kai turned thirteen he took me and moved out working as a blacksmith like our father every waking hour just to pay for food. The reason he acts the way he does is because he bottles up all his anger till it pops. He may be a master of fire but he has gone through hell for us and just because he bends fire you feel the right to assume he's never felt pain. Well your wrong he's felt more pain than any of us." Nya said with a glare at Sokka before getting up and walking away she just didn't want to be near Sokka. Sokka was staring at Nya as she walked away feeling like a complete jerk. "I'm gonna go apologize." Sokka said. "It's better to give him time to cool off." Lloyd suggests. "Trust us we've learned the hard way." Cole adds touching his hair with a shiver clearly Kai did not want to be disturbed to soon.

Sokka sighs and sits down in a area away from the rest of the group who busied themselves with camping tasks to ignore the awkward silence. Lloyd goes over and sits down next to Sokka on a rock and he sighs instead looking out over the cliff side. "You here to chew me out for being rude to Kai?" Sokka asks. "Sorta I'm here to ask you have a grudge against someone a fire bender I'm willing to bet. Your taking out your anger on him for it." Lloyd said. "Fine you caught me! I hate fire benders because the fire benders killed my mother. Kai's parents may have only disappeared. But he didn't have to go into his own home to find his mother charred to a crisp her whole body black from the fire. Every time I think of my mother I see her black charred body the only thing that wasn't ash was the necklace Katara's wearing right now. Just can't imagine why anyone would do that to a living being." Sokka said not making eye contact. "There haven't always been good elemental masters. There have been those who use their power and hurt people badly. It's not the power itself it's the person who uses that power and how." Lloyd said. Sokka takes a moment before answering he never thought it that way. The fire nation has been causing destruction for over a century but in a sense that was just how they had been raised. Raised to fight and kill its hard wired into their brains. "That makes sense I guess never really thought of it that way." Sokka said. "Take Hama for example she used her power to make harm but she wasn't a fire bender. Even if it looks like you don't have a choice you always have a choice. You just need to make the right one." Lloyd said. After a awkward pause Sokka works up the question he wants to ask.

"Did you know?" Sokka asked and Lloyd didn't need to ask what he meant. "Kai doesn't want people's pity he never told anyone. But we still found out." Lloyd said. "How?" Sokka asks. "After a fight with a local gang Kai got over confident and broke his arm. We knew how to fix it and all we had done it a million times with the others including myself. But Kai had never needed it before so it was a first for him. Zane X-rayed Kai and we got the bandage on it but later he pulled us aside. He said that Kai had multiple injuries from long ago that suggested he was never treated right. At first we didn't believe him so he scanned Nya only to find nothing. We looked through the options and everything and eventually we worked up enough courage and asked him about it." Lloyd said. "What did he say?" Sokka asks finally looking at Lloyd. "He denied it at first but we showed him the X-rays we printed. Some of the injuries were bad like muscle over use, multiple head trauma, broken arms and wrists using what looked like a baseball bat, and among them were several that looked like they needed medical attention but just miraculously healed by itself. Even after all that he still denied any of it making one excuse after another. Until Nya came in after all the yelling and we told her what was happening. He could never lie to her he practically raised her. After two hours of us yelling at him to admit it all it took was one question from her and he admitted everything. Even something he thought we knew but didn't." Lloyd said with a sigh. "What was that?" Sokka asked as Lloyd sighed and closed his eyes.

**_That night they questioned him on the bounty_**

_"Kai, Zane X-rayed you remember?" Jay started. They had all gathered in thier shared bunk room and were all gathered around Kai on his red bed who had just looked up from a game he was playing. "And my armed healed up just fine. What's the problem?" Kai asks. "Well I found some more injuries that were odd." Zane said sheepishly. "We train or fight like twenty-four seven of course I got some other injuries." Kai said not really catching on to the purpose. "Yeah but he said he found some other older injuries." Lloyd said sheepishly. Kai's face flashes for a moment but the ninja can't read its expression before it morphed back to a annoyed look. "I worked a lot as a kid I got the occasional scrape from working odd jobs." Kai said rolling his eyes and going back to his game on his phone before Cole snatched it out of his hand. "Kai! You know what we mean. Look at these X-rays Zane managed to use a new program that deaged them to when they originally were made." Cole said shoving one of the X-rays in the fire ninja's face. He takes it and burns it up in his hands. "You are all over reacting from a few minor injuries when I was a kid." Kai said in a cold tone. "Minor injuries!? My scans say that it is a miracle you are still breathing properly. You got strangled often enough when you were six." Zane said. "No I didn't." Kai said harshly getting up to be at eye level with them all. "What about the other times you broke your arms? You told us this was your first but the X-rays clearly show that you had broken them before with a baseball bat." Jay said getting out another print that Kai grabbed and burned up again. "I played baseball when I was a kid got hit with the bat playing that catcher person behind the home base." Kai said defensively not making much eye contact. "You wear helmets in baseball and you have had multiple concussions from eight to thirteen without much treatment. Also we already asked Nya you never played any sports." Lloyd said crossing his arms and giving Kai a glare that Kai returned much more ferociously. "I had a okay childhood with Nya nothing out of the ordinary. And this just proves to me that you guys have nothing better to do in your free time than check out a guys medical records." Kai said with a raised eyebrow. _

_The ninja look at each other knowing he was technically right but they weren't going to let Kai's stubbornness derail them. They had to get it out of him, so they could bring it to the police and get the person who did it in jail. _

_"We also went through a couple of news papers from the village you and Nya grew up in." Jay adds. "So you also like reading old crosswords?" Kai asked dryly. "They were enjoyable." Zane muses. "Not that. It says here that you were found by the nearby river after a storm. You had nearly drowned and once you got to the hospital you had hypothermia and nearly had you fingers cut off." Cole said pointing to the picture of a nine year old Kai being pulled out of a river with rushing water and very sharp rocks. "I have never thought things through that often." Kai said defensively. "Your missing the point! You have always been afraid of large amounts of water. Why did you go in the river in the first place? Who pushed you in?" Jay asks. "No one!" Kai screams at them. "Who abused you? Who hurt you? Why didn't you tell anyone? In the paper it said here that your guardian was with Nya when you snuck out and jumped in the river. But why did you jump in the river? Who had been hurting you? And if so why doesn't Nya have anything similar?" Lloyd asks. "Let it go I was stupid that's all." Kai said attempting to leave but Cole blocks the door out. "What do you want from me!" Kai yells at them anger clear on his face. "What's going on in here?" Nya asks pushing Cole aside and coming in with her hands on her hips accusingly. Before Kai could stop them the ninja all shout at her what they had learned and Nya looks skeptic. She turns to Kai who was taking deep breaths like Wu had taught him to do when he was angry. "Kai did you get abused after mum and dad left?" Nya asks. Kai looks down and stays silent he could lie all he liked to the guys but not Nya, never his sister. The fact he wasn't responding got Nya worried and she grabbed his shoulder. "Kai did you get abused when you were little?" Nya asks again making her big brother face her. He's silent for a moment before answering. "It was me or you." Kai answers in a whisper that they barely heard him. They're all silent for a moment before Nya asks. "Who?". "Adam our guardian." Kai answers. "But he only got drunk a couple of times and it never hurt anyone." Nya said remembering that Adam wasn't the nicest but okay enough. "Those were the times I couldn't hide it from you. He was drunk every night even when he wasn't drunk he would hurt me. He said that if I ever told anyone he would hurt you much worse. You were barely older than a toddler I couldn't risk it." Kai said not making eye contact with any of them. "Why did you never tell us?" Lloyd asks. "I don't want your pity I had a rough childhood I got over it." Kai said with a harsh glare. "The river?" Cole asks. "Nya had broken the window playing with a ball. I took the blame he wasn't even drunk when it happened. He just grabbed me by the hair and threw me in during the storm I barely got out alive." Kai said with a shiver at the memory. "So all the injuries?" Jay asks. "The strangling, the concussions, the baseball bat, the needle injections all done by him." Kai said snatching his phone back from Cole and began walking out._

_He didn't want people's pity he just wanted to leave it all behind him and what Adam had used him as to make money. Before he put his hand on the knob Zane speaks something that made his blood run cold. "What injections? What do you mean by that?" Zane asked and Kai pauses. "They didn't know!" He thinks to himself panicked though he had learned not to show that emotion often. He gives Nya a small glance before walking out the door and going to the kitchen. After a moment of drinking some water from a glass the others came in. "Kai what injections?" Nya asked placing a hand on her brothers shoulder. He stiffens not looking at any of them as the memories flooded his mind memories he suppressed for a reason. "Kai this might be still happening to another kid that this Adam is looking after. We need to know what you mean by injections?" Lloyd said. "I don't want to tell you my sob story. I don't want your looks of pity. I learnt that letting people see your emotions are weak. I never show my emotions for a reason. Because if they see a weakness they use it and kill you from the inside." Kai states crossing his arms and turning to look at them all with the harshest glare he can muster. "Hey buddy we know your strong but maybe telling someone would be good for you." Jay said in a soothing voice. _

_Kai's face softened but he still didn't want to relive those memories. "You don't have to tell us but if you let me have a more thorough scan of your body I can relay the information so you don't have to say anything." Zane said. Kai is still hesitant but gives a small nod as a pale blue light covers him before disappearing. After a few minutes that felt like a eternity Zane speaks in his automatic voice that showed no emotion in his words. "You have excessive faded scarring on your wrists and ankles to suggest you were often tied down with rope as a child. Along with small faded scarring that is often found on drug addicts after several drug injections or doses." Zane relays and Kai just falls to the floor as the memories full on flood him as if they were happening all over again. "I was his test subject. He made the drugs I tested them whether I was willing or not. They would hurt every time he grabbed me at any time of day and pull me into his lab tie me down and gag me so I wouldn't scream and start injecting. I would hallucinate, I would feel burning, I would laugh for hours upon hours from the drugs. I would go limp and be unable to move my body but still be conscious." Kai said tears stinging his eyes. Nya gets down next to him and gives him a strong hug, she never knew what he hid from her to keep her happy. "Why didn't you ever tell? Or at the least how did no one suspect anything?" Cole asks. "Adam was a respected police officer he had enough connections to get someone to turn a blind eye." Nya said. "I did tell once. It didn't turn out well and things got worse for me." Kai said hiding his face from the others. _

_"Is that why my scans say among other things happened? During when you were under the drug that made you body go limp?" Zane asks fiddling with his ninja sleeve. "I was nothing more than a moneymaker for him. It was me or Nya I couldn't risk it. He used me to make money in every sick way you can name." Kai said venom in his words. "Including-?" Lloyd asks. "Yes including rape to whichever sicko paid the dough." Kai said as tears fell from his eyes not even Nya had ever seen him cry before. The others went to give him a hug but he got up and pushed past them and locked himself in the bathroom. _

_"Give him time to settle down we can discuss this more later." Lloyd said. "Nya did you have any suspicion of this at all?" Jay asks. "No I had no clue." Nya said barely more than a whisper as she leans against her boyfriend for comfort. _

**Present **

"Aww Jesus he went through that as a kid?" Sokka said and Lloyd nods. Sokka wasn't entirely familiar with the scanning and technology thing but he understood the worse of it. "He never let it show though." Lloyd said. "So this Adam guy who was meant to protect and keep him safe made him go through worse than hell? For money?" Sokka asks and Lloyd nods again. "After that it was weeks before he talked to any of us including Nya. He doesn't want pity he wants respect." Lloyd said. "I'm going to apologize now." Sokka said getting up and leaving Lloyd to think on things.

When he finds Kai he's in a opening that from the looks of it he made himself if the scorch marks were anything to go by. He didn't realize that Sokka had showed up until he almost decapitated Sokka using his katana. Though he didn't look sorry about it and just continued to chop down the trees. "What do you want?" Kai asked. "I'm here to say I'm sorry your friend Lloyd and sister told me about what you went through as a kid. I never imagined someone like you could go through that." Sokka said rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want your pity. I just want to take my anger out." Kai said as he set a tree on fire. "Put that out! We could get spotted!" Sokka said and Kai rolls his eyes and puts it out. "Oh another fire bender mistake?" Kai asks sarcastically with a glare before putting his sword away and sitting down on a stump. "Look I was a jerk for saying that it's just." Sokka starts. "Just what?" Kai asked with a sharp edge in his tone. "A fire bender killed my mother by burning her alive. I'm not making excuses but still it's hard to find your own mother at seven years old, in your own home, burned to ash that you didn't even recognize her. I don't even remember what she looked like because that's all I see when I try to remember her." Sokka said looking at his feet. Kai's silent but he does give Sokka a side ways glance. "But I understand that it's what a person chooses to do with the power not everyone is to blame for one." Sokka said. "Are you looking for pity?" Kai asked. "No I'm asking you to forgive me and maybe show me a few of those sword moves?" Sokka said. "I won't go easy but I won't use my power." Kai said the tiniest hint of amusement on his face. Sokka smiles as Kai gets up and into a fighting stance and Sokka does the same. "Let's go water boy." Kai said as he charged and Sokka did the same metal clashing.


	7. Prince

**Week later at the western air temple**

I just don't understand why I can't summon fire." Aang said as he finished his training session with Kai. It had been a week since the training started and Aang was a fast learner but he was still having trouble summoning fire he could still manipulate it though. "Maybe it's the way bending works in this world you need someone here to teach you to summon it." Zane suggests. "Makes sense but who would be willing to help us?" Katara asked. "I would." A voice behind them said.

They all turn to see a boy with short black hair, amber eyes, and a large burn scar that covered half of his face. Team Avatar immediately got into fighting poses but the ninja were more unsure. "Zuko. What are you doing here?" Sokka asked. "I know I have done bad things but please I want to help." Zuko pleads. "Is anyone going to explain who he is?" Jay asks. "He's the fire lords son he's tried to kill us multiple times." Sokka explains and the ninja get into fighting poses. "I lost my way I'm sorry for what I did. I wanted my father's love but I now know he's not worth it. Please let me teach Aang fire bending so he can restore honour to my country." Zuko said. "Sorry but I already have a teacher." Aang said gesturing to Kai. "From what I've seen his technique is unorthodox but effective though his method for summoning fire needs work." Zuko observes. "I'm doing the best I can give me a break." Kai said defensively. "I can teach Aang too we both can then he'll be twice as strong." Zuko said. They all share a glance at each other before Lloyd sheathes his blade followed by the rest of the ninja. "Throw in teaching me some tricks and you got yourself a deal." Kai said. "Wait hold up! He's the fire lords son!" Sokka yelled like it was obvious. "And Azula's big brother." Katara adds. "My sister is a psychopath." Zuko said as a matter of fact. "Okay fine." Aang said. "I still don't trust him." Katara huffs. "Don't care lets start." Aang said and the three boys go off to start training."So how did he get the scar?" Jay asks. "His father gave it to him when he refused to fight him in a agnikai." Katara said. "Harsh and I thought my dad was over bearing." Cole said.

**Three hours later**

"So who's hungry?" Zane asks as he hands out food to everyone. They all eat in silence while team avatar is giving Zuko questioning glances. He ignores them and keeps eating choosing not to notice them. "So how did training go?" Nya asks trying to break the silence. "Quite well I actually managed to summon a flame." Aang said proudly. "And I like the new moves Zuko showed me. Your quite skilled." Kai adds. "I enjoyed the ones you taught me." Zuko said. After dinner was done Sokka went over to Zuko and asked him a question. "So Zuko just a question if a high ranking war criminal would go to a prison which prison would it be?" Sokka asked. "Boiling rock prison nobody has ever broken out of there. Why?." Zuko asks suspiciously. "No reason just curious." Sokka said and started walking away whistling.

Later that night Sokka is climbing onto Appa with five days worth of food on his back to find Zuko already there waiting for him. "No reason Huh?" He asks as Sokka let's out a startled gasp and falls off the back of Appa. "If your trying to talk me out of it forget it. I just got to find my dad." Sokka said coldly. "I know that which is why your taking me with you." Zuko said. Sokka knew he had a better chance with Zuko on his side so he begrudgedly agrees. "It would be better if we took my balloon that'll draw less attention." Zuko said and Sokka follows Zuko to his ballon only to find two of the ninja already there. "I'm all up for a bit of action." Kai said with a cocky grin. "I think it would be better if I came along as well. I can't resist beating up some people." Cole said. "But someone needs to train Aang." Zuko said. "I got that covered." Kai said confidently. "It's better for there to be less of us coming." Sokka said but the two remain firm. "It's better if we come they won't know about us."Cole said. It was clear they wouldn't budge so to hurry things up they just got on the balloon and took off.

**I'm going to be working on another story the same time as this one but I will finish it eventually it just might be some time between updates.**


	8. Prisonbreak

**Hi I'm super sorry this took so long I just hit a writers block and couldn't get that rush or feeling to write and I've been super stressed with school. I've also been writing another story where it's a crossover between Ladybug and Cat Noir that I've also hit a writers block with and have been working up the courage to actually post so comment if you want me to post it. Again _SUPER SORRY_**

When everyone woke up thatmorning they were very startled to find that four of their own were missing. Until Nya found a note next to Appa and read it outloud to everyone.

_Low on food went fishing gonna be gone a couple of days Aang practice summoning fire than practice techniques everytime you hear Appa roar._

_Kai, Cole, Sokka, Zuko_

"Great there okay let's go back to bed." Aang said lying down and going to sleep before he heard Appa roar and grumbles. "No one else has homework." Aang grumbles as he did as he was told as the others held back giggles.

"I'm going to practice beating Lloyd's high score on my phone." Jay said as he whips out his phone and began playing it. "How is that still charged?" Lloyd asks. "The power of lightning baby." Jay replies with a goofy grin and Aang tenses. Nya notices and asks. "What's wrong Aang?" She asks and Katara and Toph gave a sympathetic look. "Zuko's little sister Azula kinda killed him using lightning in Besing Se. Luckily I had special water and healed him, but he still has traumatized memories from it." Katara explains. "I was unaware you had lightning benders I thought it was only water, earth,fire, and air." Zane said. "It is. like metal bending it's a rare and difficult ability to master, but with enough training fire benders can create and manipulate lightning though it's hard to control once shot." Toph explains. "Huh that's nice to imagine a uncontrollable lightning person." Jay said a little disheartened to learn of this. He suddenly understood a bit of the pain Kai had been feeling. "Wait you can control the lightning?" Katara asks suprised. "Yeah look at this." Jay said holding his hands out he created lightning in the shape of a heart and held it out to Nya who blushes slightly. "That's nothing like Azula's lightning it's scary and hurts." Aang said with wide fascination clear on his face.

"It depends on who wields the power that it's dangerous everything has its beauty and it's dangers even the prettiest flower can have its thorns." Lloyd said and Jay just shrugs and goes back to playing his game. That leaves a impression on Katara and she begins seeing the logic that maybe it really was the person that made it bad.

**With the others**

"So we look for your father and do a classic break out?" Cole sums up from the balloon and Sokka nods. "Yeah pretty much." Sokka shrugs. "What if he's not there?" Kai asks. "He has to be." Sokka said but it was clear he was reassuring himself. "We're here." Zuko said as they began to descend into a misty rocked island with a giant structure in the middle. But they were going to fast for their liking way to fast and Zuko couldn't get it to slow down. "We're going to crash we'll die if we hit the water." Zuko said frantic. Thinking fast and not really asking permission first Cole grabs Sokka and Kai grabs Zuko. The two were both confused before the black and red ninja airjitzus out of the boat just as it crashes and lands at the waters edge. Zuko and Sokka and suprised and quite startled by this. "Your not a air bender! How did you do that?" Zuko exclaims. "It's a special martial arts it's not like air bending but has its advantages." Cole explains. "Yeah anyone can do it with practice and I mean lots of practice." Kai said remembering all those sunrise exercises.

"Anyway let's get up their we should be able to sneak in using your airjitzu." Sokka said pointing to a window. The two nodded and grabbed hold of the other two as they flew into a window. Lucky for them it was a uniforms room with guard outfits. Without hesitation they each put them on and looked themselves over nobody would realize who they were. They carefully exited the room and saw guards hurrying outside. "Come on there's a commotion in the yard." One guard told them and they hurried along to the court yard where they found a crowd had gathered around two people. One of them seemed to be a captain or something while the other was a prisoner by his tattered red clothing.

"I've had it up to here with your unruly behaviour." Captain said with a smug smile. "What did I do?" The prisoner asks. "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" Captain said slightly leaning in towards the four. When they don't respond he lifts his helmet up to glare at them. "Yep so cute haha." Sokka said and the others pretended to laugh as well to which satisfies the captain as his attention turns back to the prisoner. "You didn't bow down to me when I passed." Captain said. "That's not a rule." Prisoner said in a defensive manner. "Doesn't matter." Captain said with a smirk as he sends a blast of fire at the prisoner. The prisoner delfects it using his own fire bending. "That's against the rules. No bending for the prisoners." Captain said as he pushed the poor prisoner to the ground. "You help me take him to the freezer." Captain said pointing to Cole. He looks to the other three and hurried to follow orders hoping he would meet up with them soon.

"Okay just try to find any water tribe prisoners. I'll check out here while you two talk to the guards and don't be seen." Sokka whispers to them as everyone went back to what they were doing. "Got it." Zuko and Kai said with a nod as they went their separate ways. Sokka looks all over the court yard with wide eyed looking for his father's familiar kind face. He looked everywhere but didn't find his father anywhere and he blinks back tears of frustration. _Maybe he's just still in his cell or in solitary confinement he must be here. _Sokka said to himself not wanting to accept the truth. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize when he bumped into one of the prisoners. The prisoner whipped her head around and glares at the guard and Sokka's eyes go wide. She was wearing the same outfit as all the other prisoners but she had ginger hair, with pale skin, and beautiful gray eyes. "Suki." Sokka breathes and her eyes narrowed. "Didn't know you Guards bothered remembering our names." Suki spat clearly not recognizing Sokka. "Don't you remember me?" Sokka asks with a cheeky smirk. "You all look the same to me." Suki replies with a eye roll. "Maybe this will jog your memory." Sokka said leaning in for a kiss. Suki punches him in the face and he has to take a moment to register the pain but he was still to happy to see Suki to be annoyed. "Suki it's me." Sokka said lifting his helmet and Suki's eyes go from deadly to happy in a instant. "Sokka." She breaths. Sokka wants to hug her so badly but knew that would give him away so he doesn't. "Listen I'm breaking you out. I have a couple of friends with me we just need to find my father first." Sokka said to Suki in a hushed whisper. "Okay." Suki said with a swift nod. She knew when to act on what being a kioshie warrior and right now she needed to be quiet.

The guards call the prisoners back to their cells and they departed ways Sokka was jumping for joy. When he met up with the others on a ledge where nobody would hear them Sokka told them the great news. "Great your girlfriends here. Is she a fighter?" Cole asks. "Taught me some fighting skills herself." Sokka said proudly. "Good to know and your father?" Kai asks. "Didn't see him." Sokka said a little sad. "I talked to most of the guards I'm sorry Sokka there are zero water tribe prisoners here." Zuko said sympathetic. Sokka felt like his whole world was crashing down on him. "I'm sorry he's not here." Zuko said solemly. "No no he has to be." Sokka said in a state of denial. "It wasn't a complete waste we still got your girlfriend." Cole said trying to be nice. "Maybe he's just not here yet I over heard somebody saying something about a prisoner transfer." Kai suggests and Sokka perks up at the mention of that. "When do they get here?" Sokka asks. "Sometime tomorrow morning." Kai answers. That gets Sokka's spirits soaring. "You two try and get more info on the prisoner transfers me and Zuko are going to visit Suki." Sokka said and they all nodded.

"Did you see the wardon? Ugliest man I've ever seen." Cole snickers to Kai who cracked a smile. "Yeah saw him in the hallways bet he got the position by throwing a coin or two at whoever runs this place." Kai said back with a cocky smile. "I know better keep a eye out for him." Cole said and Kai nods in agreement. They go around walking and talking looking in cells randomly until they heard a group of guards talking in hushed whispers. Curious they came closer and their blood ran cold at what was being said.

"Prince Zuko was found here? Bet the wardon is happy about that." A guard said and they all agree. Cole and Kai look at each other than went to find Sokka. They ran into him panting and out of breath. "What's going on?" Cole hisses at him. "A guard was trying to check on Suki while I was with her and Zuko resisted. His helmet fell off and then it was hell from there." Sokka explains to them. "If they know he's here his sister must be on her way." Kai said. "I'd be more worried about his girlfriend. I'm not sure who's scarier." Sokka said. "Difference?" Cole asks. "Well one is a master of all fire techniques whereas the other one carries knives around and never misses. Also Zuko dumped her with a note so yeah." Sokka explains. "I'm going with the girlfriend." Cole said and Kai nods in agreement. "We just need to wait until my dad gets here then we can grab Zuko and go." Sokka explains to them. "How though?" Cole asks. "We're going to start a riot and take the wardon hostage than use him to take the carts and get away." Sokka explains. "But we're on a island how are we going to get away?" Cole asks. "They have boats we can use those." Sokka said. Kai didn't like the idea of going on water, but for the good of the mission. "Okay we better get some sleep than." Cole said and they nodded.

**Next morning at the drop off because I'm lazy **

The prisoners we're getting off the transport cart and Sokka was watching with wide eyes as he saw everyone come off till there wasn't anyone left. "No." Sokka whispers and Suki puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey! You get off!" A guard yells into the cart. They look back up and Sokka's dad came off the cart. They all look to Sokka and his smile widens. "Dad." He whispers.

**Another time skip to the part just before the riot**

"How are we going to start a riot?" Cole asks. Kai smiles "I got this." He walks over to a group of men who were already arguing about some sort of nonsense. He lights the tougher guys shoe on fire he screams in suprise and Kai yells at the top of his lungs. "RIOT!" Than everything turned to chaos. Kai walks over to the others with a proud look on his face while Sokka's dad nods. "Impressive." He said. Zuko came running over throwing a guy off his back and met up with them. "Great now we just need to grab the wardon." Sokka said pointing to the man on a high balcony. "And how do we do that?" Zuko asks. Sokka blinks a couple of times before turning to Zuko. "I have no idea." He confesses. Zuko grunts. "I thought you thought things through!" He yells at Sokka. "I thought you said it was okay not to think things through!" Sokka yells back. "This is kind of important." Zuko slaps his hand on his face a fumes while Sokka tries to think of something. "Hey I think your girlfriend has it covered." Cole notes. Sokka looks over his shoulder to see Suki easily making her way to the wardon.

The others follow her and get there out of breath just as she tries the wardon up. "We got the wardon let's go." She said smiling. "That's some girl." Sokka's dad said panting. "I know." Sokka said lovingly. Cole hefts the wardon onto his back as they went for the carts. At first the guards fought back, but then saw the wardon and backs off as they got into the cart and it started to depart. Then Kai saw someone down at the bottom and pointed it out. "Who are they?" He asks. One of them had raven hair and hazel eyes whereas the other had pink and a long braid. "That's my sister and Tylee." Zuko answers. Azula grabs cuffs from a guard and hooks it onto the line and lets out a fire to get her to them while Tylee jumps onto the line and starts running across. "You watch the wardon I'll deal with my sister." Zuko said getting up on the roof. "And I've been wanting a rematch with miss pink." Suki said joining him.

They all hear thumping and banging on the roof along with Azula laughing. At one point Tylee came in threw the window and right back onto the roof. The cart stops though and another one going towards the prison came by that Azula and Tylee jumps on. They all look to the prison to see the guards cutting the cable. Until a girl with raven hair and a bit much makeup stops them. "Who's she?" Cole asks. "My ex." Zuko answers. They exchanged words when May threw knives at the guards and disabled them just in time for their cart to head back up to the top. They got out and Cole threw the wardon back into the cart since they didn't need him anymore. "Sorry wardon your record is broken." Hakoda said as the wardon struggles harder in his bonds. They ran from the place before Zuko stops and stares. "Come on Zuko we need to go." Kai said. "My sister was there." Zuko whispers. "Yeah and she's crazy let's go." Cole urges. "How did she get here?" Zuko asks them and they caught onto his drift.

**Back at the western air temple**

Team Avatar was stunned to see a airship landing down next to the temple when Zuko, Sokka, Cole, and Kai came out smiling. "Where did you guys go?" Jay asks. "Prison," Kai and Cole answer are the same time smiling like they had a inside secret. "And we brought back a couple of friends." Sokka adds. Suki and Hakoda came out next smiling. The ninja had zero clue who they were, but Katara's eyes watered and she smiles wide. "Dad." She breaths then runs over and hugs him and he hugs back. Nya looked a little sad wishing she was with her own father. Kai notices and gives her a hug that she smiles leaning into not noticing how Kai was keeping Jay from joining the hug. "I don't understand where did you go?" Katara asks once she stopped hugging her father. "We can talk about it over dinner." Sokka said with a smile. "So did anyone get fish?" Toph asks and they all look at each other having completely forgot about the fish.

**Two days later morning **

Kai had pretty much taught Aang everything he knew about controlling the flame, how to summon it, and all the fighting stances he knew. It made him feel pride at what he had accomplished and that Zuko was a even better student as they trained together almost every waking hour. They practically knew all the moves of both realms like the back of their hands and both Kai and Zuko respected the other a lot. Zuko could even teach Aang if needed because he might know the moves he still needed to practice them. Aang still had a lot to go before he could be called a master. One time while training Aang got mad that he couldn't master a move Kai was teaching and accidentally blasted him with fire knocking the poor ninja down into a pillar. Zuko rushes over with Aang who kept on repeating he was sorry while Kai got up and chuckled like it was nothing.

"It's okay Aang." Kai smiles and the poor avatar calms down. Zuko was in wonder that Kai didn't get burned. "I'm fire proof and lava proof." Kai explains to Zuko who stares in shock and envy as he touched his scar. "How do you know your lava proof? Aren't those two different things?" Aang asks curiously. "Well that's because SOMEONE!" Kai yells looking over at Jay who was watching as he ducked behind a pillar. "Bumped into me while we were exploring a volcano and I fell in the lava." Kai finishes still glaring at Jay. "I said I was sorry." Jay calls and Kai just grumbles. They all laughed at that as they left to go and sleep.

Kai and Cole had gotten up before the others and decided to go fishing for real this time. Cole had managed to catch five large fish whereas Kai had only caught one. It wasn't small, it was a decent size, but Kai still pouted. "Here," Cole said handing Kai two of the fish he caught, but Kai didn't take them. "It's fine," Kai said. "Aww come on I know you don't want to look stupid." Cole said with a cheeky grin waving the fish in his face. "I live up to my failures in the rare times I have them." Kai said with his head held high. "Well okay……You know this is the first time we've been alone since we got here. We've just been so busy with training and all." Cole said shyly. "Yeah I know we haven't gotten a moment alone till now." Kai said with a frown as he thought about it. "Want to make up for lost time?" Cole asks and Kai nods as they closed the gap kissing each other passionately.

**(I know this is out of the blue, but I've become addicted to lavashippng and this is my story so I can do what I want)**

Before they could get too far however a voice came over their coms. _"Guys!? Come in!?" _They heard Lloyd ask. They broke apart with a sad face as they put their hands to their coms. "Right here Lloyd what's wrong?" Cole asks. _"We got attacked only the ninja Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, and Suki got out with us. Hakoda got captured trying to hold them off and Azula was there and she hit Nya with a bolt of lightning. Katara is healing her now and she's going to be fine. We'll meet you at the lake to come get you." _Lloyd explains to them. "Got it we'll wait right here." Kai said before breaking the link. Cole looks to Kai sadly as Kai sighs, the mood ruined "At least we got the fish." Kai said holding up the fish. A blue fire came out of knowhere and burnt the fish to ash. They turned there heads to see Azula standing there with a smug smile.

"You two were at the prison the other day. Tell me where the avatar is and I'll let you live." Azula said threateningly. The boys both got up into a fighting stance and she laughs at them. "You really think you have a chance against me?" She asks pointing to herself. "Yeah we do." Kai answers. "It's your funeral." She shrugs and sent a blast of blue fire at us. Cole summons a wall of earth that pops up in time to stop the flames and she just laughs. She runs up and jumps over the wall. Before they had time to react she was behind Kai and summoned a blue flame like a knife and held it to his throat. "Tell me where the avatar is or he's going to die." Azula threatens her eyes narrow. "No! Leave him alone." Cole said, but Kai could tell in his eyes he wasn't worried nor was he. They just needed her to think she had the upper hand. "Please we'll tell you!" Kai screams and Azula smirks satisfied. "Where is he?" She asks. "He left for the eastern air temple," Cole lied and Azula smirks. "Well to bad for him," Azula said then swipes the blue flame over Kai's neck. He pretends to go limp like he was dead then grabs Azula's wrist and flipped her over his shoulder pinned her hands. She is quite suprised by this and hated how she was unprepared for this.

"How!? You should be dead!" She screams. "You may wield fire but he's the master." Cole chuckles at her. Her eyes widen as she realized who was on top of her and suppressed her smile. "You're the one who took down a entire troop of fire benders?" Azula asks acting suprised. "Yep and I'm no bender I'm the master so don't you even try burning me because it won't work." Kai states. "But my blue flames are the hottest." Azula argues. "Well I can do better look at this," Kai said holding one of his hands out and making sure Cole wasn't in the way. "I can do green," he said shooting a green flame from his palm. Azula's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Do orange that's my favourite!" Cole yells out and Kai chuckles. "Okay," he said and made a orange flame then a variety of different colours. Azula was jealous. _Only I should be able to do that! He will teach me his secrets or die! _She thinks to herself. She gets a one up on him and kicks him from out under his feet. She ran to Cole and held him by his throat. "Now I know he isn't fire proof. Come with me or he dies." Azula said lighting her hand.

Kai actually is really scared for Cole's safety. Cole's giving him a look not to do it, but he knows there's nothing to stop Kai from doing it. "Fine I'll go with you just don't hurt him," Kai sighs defeated. Azula smiles then punched Cole hard in the back. He gasps in pain before falling to the ground paralyzed. Kai ran forward, but Azula threatens him with the fire again and he stops. Next thing he knew there was a blindfold and a gag over his mouth as he hands got chained behind his back. "Bye bye," Azula whispers in his ear as guards dragged Kai away.


	9. Fight

When the group arrived at the lake they were very tired and in bad spirits already. Finding Cole paralyzed on the ground with Kai nowhere in sight didn't help. Once Appa landed Katara jumps off first to help him up. He couldn't move his body but he could still talk. "What happened!? Where's Kai?" Nya calls out. "Azula happened she threatened my life if Kai didn't go with her," Cole explains to them. Zuko growls as Zane scans Cole's body. "You should retain control of you body in a few minutes," Zane informs. "Which way did they go and how long ago?" Sokka asks. "They left five minutes ago in one of those hot air ballon blimp thingies," Cole answers as everyone helped him up on Appa. "Why would she take him? Usually she would just kill him," Sokka asks getting glances from the other worried ninja. "Not helping," Jay said. "She tried, but when we had the upper hand after trying to burn Kai she figured out he was the one who took down that troop of fire benders," Cole explains to them. Zuko's eyes widened as he realized what Azula must want with Kai.

"My sister has always strived to be the best firebender in history. She's mastered all fire bending arts except two. Lightning redirection and practically everything Kai has taught us. Kai is more skilled than her and she realizes it but not how much. She wants him to teach her all fire bending techniques or die." Zuko explains to all of them. They nodded along since from what they just saw meeting her it did sound likely. "Okay here's the plan. Since Cole is no longer in danger knowing Kai he's going to do two things. One he's going to break out in a way that will completely humiliate Azula or two he's going to get some information then break out. Either way I give him week." Nya explains. Team avatar look at each other unsure. "Azula's pretty deadly you sure he's going to be okay?" Katara asks. "Yep," They all answer. As if on cue Kai's com turns on and they hear voices through it. The ninja all turned there coms up loud enough for team avatar to hear as they listened in to the voices.

_"So are you going to kill me or bore me to death? Because I'm closer to the second one," Kai's _voice was heard. _"I THOUGHT I ORDERED SOMEONE TO PUT A GAG ON HIM!" Azula's _voice yells through the coms making everyone flinch. _"Stop making it of flammable material and I will stop," _Kai said. _"Oh that is it! Next time you speak I'm pushing you in lava!" Azula yells _and the ninja hear Kai holding in snickers. _"You are going to teach me everything you know about fire bending or so else I'll have your friend killed. I have him in the other cell." _Azula said clearly lying but sounded so convincing some of the people listening poked Cole to make sure he was there. _"Your lying he's not here he's with the avatar. If your gonna ly make it something I can't see through." _Kai said a slight harsh tone to it. It's quiet for a moment before Azula speaks. _"You can do more than your letting on. What is it?" _Azula asks but Kai stays silent either to annoy her or so he wouldn't accidentally reveal anything. _"I'll be back," Azula said _before storming off and closing a cell door.

_"So guys should I bust out or not?" _Kai asks them through the com. "Where are you?" Sokka asks. "More importantly stop making the people who have you hostage mad," Cole reprimands. _"Well you know I can't do that also I'm in a cell and I'm not sure where because they blindfolded me," _Kai explains to them. "I have a idea that could get you out and humiliate the fire lord," Sokka said with a mischievous smile. "What's the point in humiliating the fire lord?" Jay asks. "If Kai gets a audience with him and make him show off his fire bending skills then use his own skills that only he is capable of then it will be total humiliation." Sokka explains to them. "And he would loose his respect and honour making a government disorder as the fire nation his built on honour. My father will begin to crumble and then Aang can face him before Sozin's comet," Zuko said catching on. _"Yeah but I'm not gonna actually fight him right? That's Aang's destiny not mine," _Kai said having learned from the whole green ninja prophecy. "Yeah but after the humiliation the fire lord won't wait till Sozin's comet he will want to battle the avatar to regain his honour." Sokka explains to the group who nodded along. "So he won't be prepared and unfocused," Aang said catching on. _"Great where should I meet you guys when it's over?" _Kai asks. "Meet us at Ember island. I know a place we can stay that father will never look at," Zuko said. "And Kai be careful," Cole adds. _"Don't worry boulder Brain I'll be careful," _Kai assures him with a small chuckle. _"Who are you talking to?" _A unknown voice from outside the cell asked. _"Myself it's how I cope in these situations," _Kai answers quickly. _"Oh and tell the princess I agree to teach her only if she holds up her end of the a deal," _Kai adds. "Sokka if this plan doesn't work I'm going to bury you," Cole threatens. "Right after I drown you in mud," Nya adds. Sokka gulps and nodded his head.

**Kai's POV**

After the guard left to get Azula it was just a matter of waiting for her to come back. When she did her face showed no emotion whatsoever. "What's this deal you want?" Azula asks. "I want the fire lord himself to show me what he can do. If I'm gonna teach the daughter I want to know if the father is actually competent enough. Most of my moves are fairly simple if his stories haven't been exadurated he should be able to copy everything I do," Kai explains to her and she smirks slightly. "Very well then come with me," she orders as Kai is lifted out of his cell by two guards his hands still chained behind his back. He can still hear the other ninja and team avatar listening in.

He goes through several hallways with tapestries with Azula having her head held high the whole time. Eventually he reaches a room with a small wall of fire in front of a throne with the fire lord himself sitting there with several generals sitting at a table watching as they enter. When they enter Azula bows before her father and so do the guards Kai stays standing till the guards pulled him down into a kneeling position. The fire lord narrows his eyes at the sight of them before Azula looks up and speaks to him.

"My lord this is the fire bender who claims to be the very master of fire better than even the dragons," Azula told her father and her father looks at Kai. "He is a mere peasant still a child what could he possibly do?" Ozai asks. Before Azula could answer Kai does it for her. "If I am a mere child who cannot do as you say then how about we do a demonstration? I am sure a peasant couldn't come close to your raw talent," Kai said. The fire lord smirks. "If it's a challenge of skill you want than that's what you shall receive," Ozai said standing up.

Five minutes later Kai is standing in a large room with several generals, nobleman and woman, guards, and Azula. The fire lord was on the other side of a long display arena. Kai looks up and saw a open window. If he used airjitzu he would be able to escape easily. "So what should I start with?" Kai asks outloud making it look like he was talking to himself when he was actually talking to Zuko. _"Start with that basic move I taught you but make the fire a different colour everytime and don't use blue," _Zuko tells him. "Okay then. HEY OZAI CAN YOU DO THIS?" Kai shouts at Ozai who scolds deeply in response at not being properly addressed.

Kai then does a basic round house kick and blast, but his fire was green during the kick and purple during the blast. Everyone except Azula and Ozai gasped. Ozai sees he's quickly loosing the crowd and makes a false move. He makes a tornado of fire in the air before dissipating it. It was a very difficult move so it used his strength up quite quickly, but the only show of it was a deep breath. "Let's see if a peasant with a light show can top that," Ozai challenges. "Geeze I can't do that specific move. It's just too easy it would be a waste of our time. How about I up it a notch?" Kai asks loving the anger flashing in both Ozai and Azula's eyes. He also loved hearing team Avatar laughing their heads off in his ear piece it made him smile. He jumps into spinjitzu a tornado of fire covering him from head to toe. He spins over to two of the guards and beats them up using spinjitzu before throwing them to the wall very bruised but no burns. When he stopped he wasn't even dizzy in the slightest without a Scorch mark anywhere in sight.

Kai flashes Ozai a loser sign and fire came out through Ozai's nostrils. Ozai breathes fire at Kai who doesn't even flinched as it hit him engulphing the fire ninja. Just for the fun of it he pretended to cry out in pain and Ozai just kept going till he was out of breath. When the fire was gone Kai was still standing not a burn or a singe mark on him and he faked a yawn just for the fun of it. "So are we done yet? Cause I got places to be and this is barely a challenge at this point." Kai states crossing his hands and raising a eyebrow. "How? No fire bender is fire proof," a general asks daring to speak. "That's because I'm the master, I'm better than the dragons and better than your whole army so don't mess with me." Kai states and the crowd begins whispering making Ozai loose his patience.

"GUARDS EXCUTE THIS BOY FOR SPEAKING THAT WAY TO ME!" Ozai screeches pointing to Kai. "Guessing that's my cue to leave," Kai said as guards surrounded him.

Kai jumps back into spinjitzu taking out the guards with ease before breaking it and doing a quick back flip over the fire lord before knocking him to the ground. He then launched into airjitzu and went up to the window climbing through it. "Good show and good night," Kai calls down to them loving the shocked faces of literally everyone in the room. he runs from the place finding himself at what must be a palace. Lucky for him it was night so he summons his dragon and took off for Ember island under the cover of dark. "Hey guys I'm out and I have a feeling I did my job," Kai said into the com. _"Great job!" "Yes!" "Lets stop this war!" "Ever do that again and I'll bury you," _was Cole's last phrase and Kai chuckles. "Don't worry I am totally fine see you there," Kai said than hung up on them as he flew away.

**Back in the palace **

Ozai was silently fuming barely containing his fire as he saw the whispers of his court. Azula grins and steps up on stage and immediately everyone goes quiet. "I know we are all thinking the same thing. If this random stranger can best Ozai than he should not be allowed to rule. He has no more honour," Azula said making it sound like she was explaining 11=2 to a bunch of teenagers. The court murmured in agreement. "So why not have someone worthy who has honour take the throne? I proclaim today marks the end of Ozai and the crowning of FIRE LORD AZULA!" Azula proclaims and the court cheers chanting the name. Ozai is held back by his own guards as he glares daggers at his daughter as he's taken away to the very cell he kept his brother in. "This is going to be fun," Azula whispers to herself as the chanting continues.

**The prophecy said Aang was facing a fire lord it never specifically said Ozai**


	10. Authorsnote

**Okay I get that people like the story and all but stop with the pressure a story takes time to write and sometimes you need to wait until the inspiration hits you to write. And I have been having other stuff going on in my life that I just need to deal with. Writing is my release but if you rush me to finish the story it isn't nearly as good and I want it to be the best it possible can be and that takes time so stop with the pressure. Would you rather have a rushed bad story? Or a good story where I didn't feel rushed? Because all it's doing is making me not feel the mood to write so lay off.**


	11. Plan

When Kai met up with the other ninja they were all asleep except Cole who was staring at the dying fire. Kai smirks and made the fire become brighter. Cole looks behind him and his face instantly becomes relieved when he saw his hot head of a boyfriend. "Miss me?" Kai asks Cole. "Oh shut up and kiss me," Cole demands as he went over to Kai in a few quick steps and pulled him in for a kiss. Kai smiles as he wraps his arms around Cole's waist and kissed him passionately. When they separated for air their foreheads connected. "Never do that again," Cole orders and Kai chuckles. "Don't get held at death point and I might reconsider," Kai replies. Cole rolls his eyes and kissed him again. "Umm?" The two heard a voice mutter. They broke apart and turned to see Zuko staring mouth agape along with Sokka. "Hi guys Zuko you're dad is crazy," Kai said making a cocoo sign. "Do you mind?" Cole asks with a raised eyebrow upset their moment had been ruined.

Zuko was slightly red faced while Sokka look liked he was trying to wrap his head around the biggest question in the universe. "What are you doing up?" Kai asks trying to get them to stop staring at them. Zuko snaps out his shock and doesn't meet them in the eyes. "Sorry it's just that sorta love has been outlawed in the fire nation since the war started. I personally have nothing against it," Zuko explains. Cole rolls his eyes while Kai blushed slightly. "How? Your both dudes," Sokka asks being ever closed minded. "I'm too tired to explain this," Kai sighed. "Me too want to go somewhere private?" Cole asks. "See ya in the morning," Kai said as the two ninja left the two teenagers standing there. "Want to make out in the fire lords old bedroom?" Cole asks. "Yes please!" Kai replies giving Cole another heartfelt kiss.

**In the morning **

"So did Kai come back last night?" Katara asks Zuko and Sokka who were meant to stand watch. It was breakfast but there was no sign of the black or red ninja team avatar was worried but the ninja knew what they probably had gotten up to last night. Especially with how Zuko looked flustered like a child walking in on their parents and how Sokka nodded absent mindly. "Great I'll go ask him how his mission went!" Aang said with a joyous tone as he jumped around looking for the two. "Wait Aang!" Sokka yells but it was too late he was out of ear shot.

Aang looks around for the two ninja with Momo perched on his shoulder. That's when he heard moaning. He's confused until he turned a corner and saw Cole on top of Kai in the garden trying to take the red ninja's top off. Aang stares for a moment before Momo screeches some noises startling the two who broke the kisses and looked over at Aang. The young avatar was deeply flustered attempting to shield his eyes. The two got back up blushing slightly. "Sorry! Don't mind me I saw nothing," Aang said and began walking away. "Aang wait!" Kai calls out. Aang turns still feeling very flustered. "Are you disappointed in us?" Cole asks feeling self conscious after last night. Aang eyes widen and is confused. "You both love each other what's the problem?" He asks. "Because were the same sex," Kai said. "Oh that yeah. The air nomads saw love as love no matter the sex too bad that didn't get anywhere else. I was just reacting to how anyone would react when they see someone kissing," Aang shrugs. Cole and Kai were both visibly relieved they didn't want the avatar team feel weird or uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Great now lets join the others," Kai said and they left to see the others. The ninja team were all happy to see Kai was okay and gave him tight hugs. Team avatar was also happy, but Sokka was still blushing after last night. Suki and Toph had gone into town for supplies so they just waited until they came back.

When they did come back it wasn't good. "Azula's going to be crowned fire lord!" Suki announces as they arrived. The whole group jumped to attention and Zuko yelled. "WHAT!? SHE'S INSANE!" Zuko said a little panicked.

Suki and Toph explained what had happened from what they knew and it wasn't good. Azula was to be crowned fire lord on the day of Sozin's comet after killing the avatar aka Aang. Everyone turned to Aang who was paler than fresh snow.

"I can't face her! She's one of the best fire benders in history even without Sozin's comet," Aang said. He was having a clear panic attack but Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a skilled water bender and a talented air bender," she said encouragingly. "And proficient in fire bending thanks to me and Zuko," Kai said with a cocky grin. Everyone turned to Toph. "You're earth bending needs work," she states bluntly and everyone but Aang face palms.

"I'm doomed!" He said. "Well look on the bright side," Zuko said. "What's the bright side here?" Jay asks. "He gets to kill my sister," Zuko said bluntly and Aang looks close to breaking down. "I don't want to kill anyone," he said sadly. "Look Aang the comet is in three days. I agree no one should have the burden of killing someone as young as you, but sometimes the best way to help the world is by having another leave it," Sokka said trying to be helpful. Aang looked down. "I need some time to think alone," he said walking away to his room in the house. It left the others to figure out what to do.

"If I know my sister she's gonna send a battalion to wipe out the entire earth kingdom like my father planned. But she isn't going to go herself," Zuko said in thought. "Why not?" Jay asks. "The comet is only going to last five hours. Being crowned fire lord and then going to arm the battalion to the earth kingdom the comet won't last that long. She's probably going to send my father," Zuko said. "No if your sister is as skilled as she is said. She would leave your father to watch over the fire capitol then crown herself fire lord once the earth kingdom is wiped out," Sokka said.

"We need help," Cole said. "We can handle it," Kai said. "No if we want to take out a entire nation we need someone to help us someone with strong connections. Besides what about that place Ba sing play?" Cole asks. "Ba sing sei the earth kingdom capitol it's control by the fire nation," Katara said. "Yes that. It doesn't matter if Aang defeats the fire lord or not as long as the capital is occupied by the fire nation the war is not over," Cole said. "Yeah your right. There will still be people loyal to either Ozai or Azula they won't just give up the city because some new fire lord says so," Sokka said. "Speaking of which who is going to be the new fire lord?" Toph asks. That was a burning question and everyone looked at Zuko. Zuko felt the eyes on him. "What?" He asks. "Who's going to be the new fire lord? It can't be your sister and we cannot leave your father in charge," Suki said. "Uncle Iroh he would make a great fire lord," Zuko answers. "What about you?" Lloyd asks. Zuko paled at the idea. "No way I've made too many mistakes I would just turn into my father," Zuko said. "Or your uncle he's super funny and wise," Toph said having a personal liking for the right. "I'm not even sure where my uncle is. I am not becoming fire lord," Zuko said. "But-" Katara was cut off. "**I'M NOT BECOMING FIRE LORD!" **Zuko yelled and stormed off. Everyone exchange glances this was gonna be a long stressful three days.


End file.
